


Un ángel enamorado

by StarkRxgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando estas en grave peligro y el único que puede rescatarte es tu ángel? ¿Qué costo debe pagar para que su protegido se encuentre bien?He caído en tu pecado, Anthony Stark.





	1. El inicio de todo

Admiraba como todo en aquella ciudad seguía con normalidad desde el tráfico hasta las personas caminando bajo aquella nieve que comenzaba aparecer de a poco, me crucé de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Ya era cerca de navidad, donde la gente se preparaba para poder compartir con su familia, regalos, amor...

Que tristeza que a días de navidad tuviese que ir a buscar a dos personas para guiarlas en su camino al descanso eterno, pero más triste sería ver aquella familia destruida al recibir la noticia.

Caminé por los habitantes Neoyorkinos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia en aquel lugar, miré unos niños corriendo y como detrás de ellos iba Peggy cuidándolos, le sonreí saludándola con una mano y ella respondiendo mi saludo con una sonrisa antes de seguir correteando detrás de aquellos pequeños para que nada les pasará, entre al hospital mientras veía a otros ángeles por allí, divisé a los lejos a James el cuál guiaba a una señora de edad. Sabía su destino, había muerto y mi amigo la guiaba para poder llevar su alma hacía San Pedro.

Subí hasta el tercer piso y entré a una de las salas, parada en media de esta se encontraba una señora de mediana edad, porte galante y cabello ligeramente canoso, se miraba a sí misma, me acerqué lentamente para no asustarla pero ella fue más astuta y se dio la vuelta

-Estoy muerta ¿No? -preguntó mientras volvía su mirada hacia su cuerpo inerte-

-María Stark, aún no estás muerta, estás en el limbo dónde tú decides que hacer. Aunque tu hora llegó, Dios te da la oportunidad para elegir que hacer esperanzado en que tu juicio sea razonable.

Ella se quedó mirándose por minutos que parecieron segundos para mí, se dio la vuelta encarándome.

-¿Eres mi ángel guardián? Vaya, yo...no sé qué decidir, sé que llegó mi hora, lo supe en el momento en que chocamos pero...no quiero dejar a mi pequeño solo, Anthony puede ser muy maduro, pero sé que no soportará esto.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior hasta que sentí como alguien traspasaba la puerta y miraba horrorizado aquello

-No... María dime qué no morimos, por favor -Comento el hombro acercándose a quien al parecer era su esposa-

-Oh Howard querido, oh Dios mío... pensé que quedarías ileso amor mío, sentí culpabilidad si aceptaba irme ahora

-¿De qué rayos hablas mujer? -preguntó el hombre- ¿Cómo que irte? ¿A dónde? María no entiendo nada, explícame por favor cómo es que veo mi cuerpo pero no me siento en él y tú tampoco estás en el tuyo, bueno sigues respirando pero...

-Estamos en el limbo, Howard -respondió la mujer y luego miró detrás de su esposo mirándome fijamente- él es nuestro ángel guardián y nos vino a buscar, llegó nuestra hora, amor mío.

-Pero ¿Y Anthony? ¿Y la empresa? María aún no nos podemos ir, tenemos mucho por lo cual vivir, María, oh mi querida María, no aceptemos, por favor no lo hagamos.

-Howard, querido, son los designios de Dios y contra él no hay naturaleza alguna que lo pueda derrotar. Tony estará bien, nuestro bambino es un muchacho fuerte, sé que podrá salir de esto...por favor, no quiero irme sin ti

-¿Y cómo sabes que él es un ángel? -el hombre se volteó para mirarme despectivamente, cerré mis ojos un momento y luego de un largo suspiro los volví abrir-

-Howard y María Stark, soy su ángel guardián, en el paraíso celestial me llaman Steve.

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba mi celular en la palma de mis manos, mis padres habían entrado hace ya 4 horas a urgencias y aún no había noticias de ellos  
Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba mi celular en la palma de mis manos, mis padres habían entrado hace ya 4 horas a urgencias y aún no había noticias de ellos. Estaba desesperado, si me dejaban acá ¿Que haría? Tenía 22 años y apenas estaba terminando mi último año universitario en el MIT, no podía, ellos no podían dejarme.Me senté en la banca y comencé a mover mi pie desenfrenadamente, estaba nervioso, pase mis manos por mi cabeza desordenando mis cabellos, un gemido frustrado se ahogó en mis labios.

-Tony ¿Que ha pasado? -Fije mi vista en la persona que casi había gritado aquello, Pepper y Rodhey llegaron a mi lado solo para darme tiempo de levantarme y abrazarlos. Necesitaba de su compañía en este momento-

-No-no lo sé, llamaron que mamá y papá los traían hacia el hospital en estado grave por un accidente automovilístico -respondí automáticamente-

-Oh Tony -respondió Pepper, abrazándome y dándome cariños en la espalda, no quería pensar en lo peor pero ¿Debía hacerlo en aquel momento en que el doctor se acercaba a nosotros?

-¿Anthony Stark? -preguntó el hombre con bata blanca, Rodhey le dijo que era yo y el suspiro al verme, se acomodó los lentes- Lo siento tanto...

Le había dado tiempo a María y a Howard para que pudiesen ver a su hijo antes de poder guiarlos hacía el camino de San Pedro, los dos estaban agachados frente a su hijo mientras esté lloraba por la noticia recibida, sus amigos se encontraban con é...  
Le había dado tiempo a María y a Howard para que pudiesen ver a su hijo antes de poder guiarlos hacía el camino de San Pedro, los dos estaban agachados frente a su hijo mientras esté lloraba por la noticia recibida, sus amigos se encontraban con él, me crucé de brazos apoyando ni espalda en la pared era una escena triste, le daba gracias a Dios por no poder sentir ese sentimiento llamado tristeza, no me gustaría sentirlo jamás. En aquellos minutos me dediqué a mirar a otro lado hasta que la pareja se acercó hacía mí.

-Steve, estamos listos...-murmuro María acongojada, tenía tomada de la mano a su esposo, asentí con la cabeza y los dejé pasar primero para guiarlos.

El trabajo de un ángel guardián era completo, debíamos estar día y noche con nuestros protegidos para que nada les pasará mientras Dios jugaba sus cartas en su vida, el planeaba su vida y nosotros la guiábamos y al momento de su muerte éramos los ángeles guardianes quienes los llevábamos hacía el sendero de la luz. Muchas veces era difícil puesto que los ángeles podíamos encariñarnos con nuestros protegidos, era un amor fraternal los habíamos visto crecer y seguir su vida según los planes de Dios y los que ellos elegían, al momento de la muerte o nos quedábamos como guardianes de su descendencia o se nos encomendaban nuevos protegidos. En mi caso sabía que sería el nuevo guardián de Anthony Stark, el hijo de mis protegidos.

Mire hacia atrás cuando su llanto se calmó y para verlo una última vez antes de llevar a sus padres ante el juzgado, pero supe desde ese momento que en mi vida y la suya todo iba a cambiar. Anthony me miraba fijamente y sentí por primera vez en mi existencia que sentía la conexión con uno de mis protegidos, Anthony Stark había notado mi presencia

Anthony me miraba fijamente y sentí por primera vez en mi existencia que sentía la conexión con uno de mis protegidos, Anthony Stark había notado mi presencia


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff, Loki Odinson, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton y Anthony Stark eran un caso perdido para aquellos cuatro ángeles, que a veces se preguntaban que habían hecho mal para que San Pedro les enviara tal "condena". Dejaron de reír al momento en que Steve se colocó en pie.  
—Debo irme, Anthony nuevamente está conduciendo borracho, los busco en un rato. - Steve saltó de aquel edificio para que sus alas aparecieran y comenzara a guiarlo hacía el lugar en donde Tony Stark se encontraba manejando,

Algunos años más tarde.

-Es que enserio, no puedo creer como esos niños han crecido, y hacen que este al 1000% pendiente de ellos, son peor que la reencarnación de Asmodeo¹ - Margaret, mejor conocida como Peggy en el reino celestial se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras admiraba New York desde el rascacielos del Empire State Building. A su lado se encontraban tres ángeles más dos de los cuales tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y el tercero la miraba con compasión.-

-Ahora comprendes lo que siente Steve cada vez que su protegido se coloca en peligro

Se escuchó un bufido proveniente de un ángel rubio de ojos azules, el cual estaba sentando al filo del rascacielos y movía sus piernas en busca de un entretenimiento.

-No te burles, James -respondió el ángel Steve- que a ti Natasha Romanoff no te hace la tarea fácil.

-Y eso no lo niego -dijo James con una sonrisa divertida- pero tampoco miento al decir que esa chica sí que le gusta el peligro ¡Cristo! Si dejo de mirarla 10 segundos y ya está en peligro, pero me divierte por lo menos.

-¿Se dan cuenta que nuestros protegidos son todos unos suicidas? -Todos voltearon a ver al que no había querido hablar en todo ese tiempo y se mantenía excluido de la conversación- Rayos, si Natasha se junta con Clint y lo lleva por el mal camino y allá tengo que ir yo al rescate porque a Bucky le gusta mirar de lejos y cuando la situación se vuelve difícil recién decide actuar

-Vamos Pietro, no te coloques de esa manera -dijo James dándole un pequeño golpe al menor de los tres ángeles que habían en ese lugar, a comparación de Peggy que tenía su cabello de color castaño y de James "Bucky" que su cabello era de color azabache, el de Pietro era totalmente plateado y se podía notar que era uno de los más "jóvenes" dentro de ese grupo- Piensa que si pudiéramos sentir la adrenalina, se sentiría genial.

-Peggy bufo mientras miraba hacia abajo viendo los autos pasar en aquella tibia noche- Por los menos sus protegidos no son dos hermanos no hermanos los cuales se pelean por todo y por nada a la vez, porque este no le hizo esto, que este le tomo su libro de artes "Es que papá, Thor me tiene harto que deje sus armas en todos lados" "Loki no sabe comprenderme, mamá" y agradezcan que cuando niños uno de sus protegidos no intentó matar al otro en 100 oportunidades.

Bucky, Pietro y Steve se miraron, aunque al hacerlo no pudieron aguantar la risa que les provocó el enojo de Peggy, así que comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, al principio la única mujer del grupo se hizo la ofendida pero luego al ver como sus amigos se estaban riendo, ella también comenzó a reír para relajarse un momento, lo necesitaban, necesitaban aquello puesto que cuidar a sus protegidos no era para nada fácil.

Natasha Romanoff, Loki Odinson, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton y Anthony Stark eran un caso perdido para aquellos cuatro ángeles, que a veces se preguntaban que habían hecho mal para que San Pedro les enviara tal "condena". Dejaron de reír al momento en que Steve se colocó en pie.

-Debo irme, Anthony nuevamente está conduciendo borracho, los busco en un rato. - Steve saltó de aquel edificio para que sus alas aparecieran y comenzara a guiarlo hacía el lugar en donde Tony Stark se encontraba manejando, sin duda, el que peor lo pasaba era Steve. Él si debía ser un ángel guardián, las veinticuatro horas del día y los 7 días de la semana, Tony era un caso ultramente perdido. Había perdido a sus padres a temprana a edad, a los 2 años después de la muerte de María y Howard, Tony había podido tomar el mando de su empresa, por lo cual empezó las malas conductas y claramente, la mala fama que conllevaba ser "un Stark", Steve cada vez que podía lo salvaba, pero las reglas eran claras, no podían escribir el destino de su pupilo, su propio protegido debía escribir y vivir su destino según lo que ellos deseaban, no importando si elegían mal el camino, luego Dios los juzgaría y decidiría que pasaría con sus almas.

Steve sobrevolaba el auto en el cual conducía su protegido, había veces en la que Steve aún se preguntaba cómo es que Tony pudo sentir su presencia y poder verlo, había visto algunas veces como Tony se mofaba de él diciendo cosas como "angelito guardián, sé que estás ahí, deja de expiarme mientras me baño" y claro que el no expiaba, de hecho lo esperaba fuera del baño y cuando Tony salía bueno, él se iba a balcón o a cualquier otro lugar hasta que San Pedro lo llamaba para ver cómo iba con su trabajo o cuando algún arcángel llamaba a reunión (casi siempre eran Rafael o Miguel, ya que Gabriel siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Dios necesitaba)².

Guío lo más cerca que pudo a Tony hasta que pudiese alcanzar la carretera, sí conocía a su protegido sabía que llamaría a su amiga Pepper para hablarle de su más reciente ruptura, pero sin antes tener que estacionar el auto en el lugar de descanso existente en la carretera, y como lo conocía tan bien, Tony hizo exactamente lo que Steve pensó, así que el ángel se posó delante del vehículo y con un toque el auto dejo de funcionar sin que Tony se diera cuenta, estaba muy ocupado llamando a Pepper. Steve guardó sus alas y entró al auto sentándose al lado de copiloto, cruzó sus brazos mientras escuchaba la pelea de Tony con su ex pareja y amiga.

-Pepper, por favor, reconsideralo ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿En que fallamos si éramos tan felices? -Tony paso una de sus manos por su rostro y su cabello para jalarlo un poco, Steve ya sabía la respuesta de la pelirroja: "Confundimos amistad con amor, Tony, los dos estábamos mal e intentamos buscar amor en personas equivocadas"- No, no digas eso -Dijo Tony-.

-Yo te amo, señorita Potts, por favor, vuelve conmigo...

El rubio vió como su protegido apretaba el aparato que llamaban celular para luego maldecir y golpear el manubrio reiteradas veces, cuando terminó apoyo su cabeza en éste para poder soltar sus lágrimas-

-Ángel, si estás por allí...haz que el dolor dejé de ser tan fuerte

Aquello sorprendió a Steve, jamás había visto a su protegido de esa manera tan rota, solitaria y desesperanzada, algo en él se removió, por primera vez sintió como si una pequeña aguja atravesará su corazón haciéndole sentir dolor. Levantó su mano y con cuidado la posó sobre el cabello de Tony

-Tranquilo, Tony, desde ahora en adelante no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir nunca más...

No supo a ciencia cierta si se pupilo pudo oírlo, pero quedó con la sensación de que Tony si lo había hecho, puesto que comenzó a calmarse de a poco hasta convertir sus sollozos en pequeños ronquidos.

Quizá y solo había sido un efecto del alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Asmodeo es el demonio de la lujuria según la Biblia, fue el demonio que originó que los hombres tuvieran pensamientos lujuriosos con los ángeles y los violaran llevando a la destrucción a las ciudades de Gomorra y Sodoma.
> 
> 2.- Se dice que el luego del destierro de Lucifer del paraíso celestial, Dios solo pudo confiar en Gabriel y en los Arcángeles Miguel y Rafael para la distribución del paraíso y ayudar a sus hermanos ángeles y querubines.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Pero -interrumpió Peggy mientras Steve reía con lo último que había dicho el ángel- si es odio es para causar daño ¿Por qué el amor también lo causa?
> 
> -El amor no causa daño, hija. El ser humano es masoquista, por eso desea sufrir, amar es el sentimiento más puro que existe, como el amor que le tuve a ese vino o a unas palomitas de maíz.

-Así que tú protegido está así por qué terminó con su secretaria y a la vez su mejor amiga.

Steve se removió un poco incómodo en el capó del auto mientras miraba a la persona que tenía a su lado, Peggy se encontraba apoyada en el capó, mientras miraban alguno que otro vehículo pasar a esas horas de la noche por la carretera, Bucky y Pietro tuvieron que ir a cuidar a Natasha y a Clint por una misión que se les otorgó a último minuto.

-El ser humano es tan frágil, Steve... -susurró la chica con su voz aterciopelada, Steve cada vez que estaba cerca de ella dejaba de sentir soledad, aunque los ángeles no podían sentir más que cariño, algunas veces Steve creía que podía sentir cada sentimiento de humanidad.-

-Creo que no es frágil -Dijo Steve posando su vista en el cielo estrellado- Solo debe pasar por ciertas dificultades para poder llegar a un punto neutro en su vida. Quizá Tony necesitaba esto, Peggy para qué cambiará su rutina

-Pero -Le interrumpió Peggy fijando su mirada en el chico que estaba dentro y luego en el ángel-

-Pero no me gusta verlo sufrir, menos si es por amor. -El Ángel suspiro mientras volvía su vista a sus manos, Peggy colocó una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa de compasión- Pero ¿Sabes? Sé que no sé mucho sobre el amor Peggy, creo que el amar auténticamente es desarrollar deliberadamente la capacidad de dar, de desear bien y pensar lo bueno. -El Ángel se colocó de pie para mirar a su amiga y explicarle de mejor manera-

-El humano abre el corazón para dejar fluir el amor auténtico, que proviene de su esencia espiritual, implica tener una actitud de bondad, de dar bien, de bien dar: desear el bien y bienestar en pensamientos para el bien, palabras para el bien, sentimientos para el bien, acciones para el bien, es decir con "buena voluntad." -Steve comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro como si estuviese paseándose en un aula de clases- Amar es automáticamente es desarrollar deliberadamente la capacidad de dar; es tomar consciencia y responsabilidad sobre este aprendizaje que trasciende el deseo de dar y se convierte en una acción manifestada.

-Pero -interrumpió Peggy al ángel rubio el cual la miro con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro- al alimentar la actitud de desear el bien, desear lo bueno, pensar lo bueno, desear bienestar, paz y felicidad, construir bienestar además de desearlo y "a pesar de todo", requiere de aprender a vivir en una actitud amorosa como forma de vida. Y esto significa que para lograrlo deben ir más allá de su propio egocentrismo y ver más allá de sus estados emotivos y pensamientos pasajeros que los hacen permanecer en el espejismo de son el centro del Universo y de que los otros existen para complacer y llenar sus vacíos e inseguridades, lo cual solo perpetúa sus relaciones dependientes e insanas con personas y objetos, bloqueando la verdadera evolución, la verdadera forma que deben amar.

Los dos ángeles se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreír con satisfacción, como si hubiesen encontrado el origen del universo, eso hasta que escucharon unos aplausos y como alguien limpiaba su nariz. Peggy miró por encima del hombro de Steve y abrió su boca con sorpresa.

-San Pedro ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Steve se giró para mirarlo fijo colocándose recto ante su mayor-

-Suelo pasear en las noches por la tierra, hija mía. De hecho, recién venía de los bosques de Brasil cuando los vi a ustedes dos aquí y quise pasar a saludar, pero me llevé una sorpresa al escuchar lo que decían. Steve, no te coloques tan formal hijo si solo estás en mi presencia.

San Pedro guardo su pañuelo para luego mirar a los dos ángeles que ya estaban más relajados.

-Muy linda la reflexión que hicieron sobre el amor a pesar de que ustedes no pueden sentir aquel sentimiento. -El Ángel se dirigió hacia los jóvenes, tocó el auto y luego dio una pequeña vuelta tomando sus túnicas para alzarlas un poco y poder sentarse cómodamente en el capó- No como yo, que alguna vez lo sentí al ser humano. Luego Dios me llamó para que me hiciera cargo de la entrada al descanso eterno. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea, esta noche les contaré secretos míos.

Steve y Peggy se miraron, los dos alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo y San Pedro solo pudo reír ante aquello, le dió primero la palabra a Peggy.

-Margaret, puedes hacer la primera pregunta -respondió el anciano-

-¿Usted alguna vez se enamoró de verdad, señor?

\- El anciano carraspeo antes de responder- Oh claro que sí lo hice ¿Sabes? Ella era una muchacha bonita pero no tan linda y deliciosa como esa jarra de vino que me llevaba hacia la mesa. Nunca había probado un vino tan delicioso y dulce, lastimosamente nunca más pude encontrar uno igual, así que el amor duró lo que me demoré en tomarme ese vino. Siguiente pregunta

Murmuró San Pedro mientras que Peggy quedaba con más dudas que respuestas.

San Pedro -Dijo Steve- ¿Por qué padre inventó el amor si los humanos se quejan tanto de este sentimiento?

-Muy buena pregunta, Stiff   
-el Ángel rubio iba a reclamar pero San Pedro fue más rapido-

-Cuando Lucifer decidió traicionar a Dios se crearon los sentimientos de odio que era mucho más fuerte que el resentimiento que tenía el ángel caído, con ello debía aparecer su contra parte, el amor, que es mucho más fuerte que el cariño que siente nuestro padre por el ángel. Es como el Ying y yang, como Loki y Thor Odinson, como Steve y James mientras uno es tranquilo y si fuese un animal sería catalogado como un Golden retriever, mientras que el otro es visto como un mapache con rabia.  
Todos debemos tener un opuesto.

-Pero -interrumpió Peggy mientras Steve reía con lo último que había dicho el ángel- si es odio es para causar daño ¿Por qué el amor también lo causa?

-El amor no causa daño, hija. El ser humano es masoquista, por eso desea sufrir, amar es el sentimiento más puro que existe, como el amor que le tuve a ese vino o a unas palomitas de maíz.

San Pedro chasqueo los dedos para hacer aparecer un bowl de palomitas de maíz

-hablar sobre estos temas me produce hambre, les daría pero son mis favoritos, después me las cobran en una reunión ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Padre-Dijo Steve, antes de hacer la pregunta mordió su labio inferior y soltó un largo suspiro- Un humano ¿Puede ver o sentir a un ángel que es su guardián?


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No no es eso agente Hill -Thor se acomodó en la silla- solo que me imaginó cuan difícil pudo haber sido que les ayudase, no es mucho de ayudar aunque S.H.I.E.L.D sea la base que fundó su padre y su madrina.
> 
> -Espera -preguntó Clint mirando sorprendido a Thor por saber tanta información sobre el heredero de industrias Stark- ¿Cómo sabes tanta información sobre Stark?

San Pedro se quedó callado unos segundos, segundos que a Steve le parecieron horas ¿Qué problema podría existir que su protegido lo sintiese o algunas veces lo pudiese ver?

-En algunas ocasiones es normal eso, hijo -Dijo San Pedro mientras hacía desaparecer las palomitas y alisaba su túnica- pero investigaré más sobre ese tema. Ahora niños me debo ir por qué el amanecer está a punto de llegar y arriba me necesitan algunas almas, nos vemos, no hagan maldades.

El guardián de las llaves aplaudió una sola vez para desaparecer haciendo que pequeños brillos aparecieran en su lugar. El ángel rubio se quedó estático en su lugar mientras que Peggy estaba mirando hacía donde estaba Anthony Stark durmiendo.

-Steve, no te preocupes, existen humanos que tienen el alma pura y que por esa razón pueden sentir o ver a los ángeles

La castaña cambio su rostro serio para mostrarle una auténtica sonrisa a su amigo.

-Debo irme, Thor debe ir temprano a trabajar y creo que tiene un caso importante

-Ve, yo me encargaré de que Tony llegué bien a casa -El Ángel suspiro para luego mirar a su amiga- cuando termine te iré ayudar con Loki.

-Gracias rubio, nos vemos al rato.

Peggy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo para desplazar sus alas y comenzar a volar hacia el norte de la ciudad, mientras tanto Steve veía a su protegido.

-Por Dios Tony ¿Que hice mal para que acabarás de está manera?

Caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel de la C.I.A con su café en manos y sus lentes de sol puesto, iba impecablemente vestido de terno y corbata. Le mostraba a cada una de las reclutas nuevas que pasaban a su lado una coqueta y galán sonrisa, llevó el vaso de café hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo y sonreír luego de haber tragado aquel néctar que si bien no era de su agrado, habían días como aquel que necesitaba de sobremanera aquel agrío sabor para enfrentar su trabajo.

Levantó sus lentes con la mano izquierda mientras veía a una de las reclutas pasar, con un guiñó en el ojo y la promesa no verbal de que se volverían a ver acomodó los anteojos de sol y siguió su camino hacía la oficina de reuniones que tenía S.H.I.E.L.D dentro de la agencia central de inteligencia estadounidense. Aquel día tenía una reunión con la subdirectora María Hill y el agente Phillip Coulson y de verdad esperaba que sus compañeros estuviesen ya en aquella oficina.

-Buenos días. -Dijo Clint Barton entrando a aquella oficina y dándose cuenta que solo estaban los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y faltaba su compañero, frunció su ceño y miro de mala manera a Coulson por haberlo despertado a las 5:30 de la mañana.- Por lo menos, hubiesen despertado a Thor a la misma hora que me despertaron a mi ¿No?

El rubio caminó acercándose a uno de los sillones y tirándose en aquel lugar esperando a la llegada de su compañero.

-Thor siempre llega temprano, en cambio a ti hay que esperarte por qué te duermes o no escuchas la alarma. -Dijo Coulson con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Clint chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación por los dichos, iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a un joven alto, de cabello rubio y sus lentes oscuros puestos, se arregló la corbata entrando a aquella oficina-

-¡Buen día, amigos y compañeros!

De verdad que Clint no sabía cómo Thor Odinson podría estar alegre en aquella hora de la mañana, él prácticamente se estaba muriendo.

-Buenos días, Thor. -Respondieron los tres al unísono, María Hill esperó que el agente se acomodara para poder empezar aquella reunión.-

-Bueno agentes Barton y Odinson, el día de ayer nos llegó información un poco sospechosa sobre Iván Vanko y su séquito de personal, los cuales nos indicaban que habían salido de la oficina de Osborne y hoy en la madrugada se había dirigido a una "reunión de negocios" en Rusia, necesitamos su ayuda. Para descubrir la actividad sospechosa que llevan Vanko y Osborne deberán infiltrarse en sus oficinas. Para hackear el sistema de Osborne y compañía nos ayudará nuestro consultor de S.H.I.E.L.D, Anthony Stark.

-¿Tony Stark? ¿Él dueño de industrias Stark? -preguntó Thor con una leve confusión en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los tres agentes que estaba en aquella sala.

\- Sí Thor, el mismo Anthony Stark ¿Sucede algo con él? Porqué sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos si es que ustedes dos tienen problemas para no colocarlo en el caso y llamar en alguien más que nos pueda ayudar. -Respondió Hill-

La sala se volvió silenciosa derrepente, Clint pensó seriamente que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que Thor actuará de aquella manera al mencionar a Stark, pero luego de algunos segundos su pensamiento sobre "cosas malas que hizo Stark en Thor" fueron desechadas, puesto que el rubio australiano comenzó a reír de forma burlona pero a la ves alegre que descolocó a todos los presentes.

-No no es eso agente Hill -Thor se acomodó en la silla- solo que me imaginó cuan difícil pudo haber sido que les ayudase, no es mucho de ayudar aunque S.H.I.E.L.D sea la base que fundó su padre y su madrina.

-Espera -preguntó Clint mirando sorprendido a Thor por saber tanta información sobre el heredero de industrias Stark- ¿Cómo sabes tanta información sobre Stark?

-Oh -dijo Thor acomodándose en la silla y cruzando los dedos de sus manos- Sé todo aquello porque Anthony Stark es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Loki.

-¡¿Qué?!

Dijeron los tres al mismo tipo, Hill, Barton y Coulson. Thor no se inmutaba para nada, de hecho se acomodó tranquilamente en su lugar y cruzó los dedos de su mano sobre su regazo, tenía una tranquila sonrisa.  
Mientras que la Subdirectora Hill llevó dos de sus dedos al tabiquete de su nariz para apretarlo un poco, estaba comenzando a tener jaquecas.

-Thor, por favor, no nos oculté más información como esa -Respondió Coulson para que su jefa se calmará, Thor asintió y Barton se colocó de pie.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, vamos Thor-nillo.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento para salir de aquella oficina, cuando la puerta se cerró María y Phil suspiraron hundiéndose en su silla, aunque segundos después se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver la cabeza de Odinson.

-Parte de la culpa la tuvieron ustedes por no preguntarme -El rubio mostró una sutil sonrisa.

-¡Thor, vete! -Respondieron los dos agentes haciendo que la puerta se cerrará rápidamente, los dos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo: Thor no cambiaría.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sigan con cuidados, chicos, no sabemos que pueden encontrar -Respondió la agente, Barton miró a Thor quien tenía la mano en la perilla, tragó duro, de verdad que esperaba que aquello no fuese una trampa, le dió un asentamiento de cabeza al rubio y está abrió la puerta. Los dos suspiraron al ver que solo estaban el laboratorio y el computador central

ony estaba sentando en la silla de su oficina mientras la hacía girar un poco, dos de sus dedos estaban a un lado de su sien mientras que que su mano derecha se encontraba descansando encima de la mesa, no recordaba mucho las acciones que había cometido aquella noche, ni tampoco recordaba como había llegado a la mansión pero quizá eso se lo debía agradecer a su ángel guardián que llegase salvo y sano sin ningún accidente. Habían pasado cerca de 18 años de la muerte de sus padres y aún recordaba esos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio que le transmitieron paz cuando lo vio en el hospital mirándolo fijamente, nunca más lo volvió a ver. Por ello pensó que esa persona, debía ser definitivamente su ángel guardián.

Se acomodó un poco cuando sintió unos tacones fuera de su oficina, los cuales se acercaban a ella pero luego se alejaban, dio un suspiro y giro la silla en 180 grados dejándolo ver la vista que tenía desde New York de lo alto de aquella torre, Virginia "Pepper" Potts tampoco salía de sus pensamientos no podía creer como su secretaria, su amiga podía haberse metido tanto en su corazón haciéndolo cambiar, ya no pensaba de la misma manera sobre las mujeres, ya no eran sus juguetes sexuales y de hecho había dejado de mirar a las demás mujeres.

_ **La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas ** _   
_ **La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama** _   
_ **La recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza** _   
_ **La recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada.** _

Llevó sus manos a su cabello tironeándolo un poco, todo se había ido a la mierda y no sabía desde que punto, tampoco sabía como revertir la situación, como poder a remendar lo que había cometido mal, porque por primera vez Anthony Stark no tenía la respuesta en lo que había errado ¿Le dolía? Claro que sí, Potts era su mejor amiga, su secretaria la voz de su razón y temía perder todo aquello, no quería aceptar la realidad de lo que pasaba, se había enamorado como un idiota de aquella mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules y sabía que le costaría mucho poder sacarla de su corazón.

_ **Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un ** _ **segundo. Como** _ ** fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.** _

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el celular que le había dado la agente de S.H.I.E.LD, era hora de que comenzará a trabajar.

Clint y Thor se encontraban dentro de la furgoneta mientras Clint veía a través del monitoreo de su red como Stark hackeaba los sistemas de Vanko, hace 10 minutos que Ivan Vanko había dejado las instalaciones de aquel cuartel, el cual no era su oficina si no que una especie de laboratorio y en lo que llevaba ese tiempo mientras que Clint no dejaba de monitorear, Thor pues él comía unos maní que había llevado.

-Stark es rápido en lo que es el hackeó de sistemas de seguridad -dijo Clint terminando así aquel silencio que se había instaurado en aquella camioneta-

-Es uno de los mejores, por eso lo buscan tanto por los sistemas de seguridad, siguió el legado de inteligencia de su padre, pero creo que Anthony es mejor -Respondió Thor terminando de comer sus snack para echarlas a la guantera de la camioneta, Clint cargó su arma puesto que se dio cuenta que Stark había terminado de hackear los sistemas y podían entrar libremente.

-Vamos, es hora de comenzar la acción.

Clint bajó de la camioneta siguiéndole los pasos Thor el cual se adelantó un poco, puesto que el era el que atacaba y Barton defendía sus espaldas. Entraron sin problema alguno a la base enemiga, era extraño puesto que no había movimiento alguno.   
Barton encendió su transmisor y Thor hizo lo propio con el suyo, el más alto con una seña le dijo a Barton que caminará despacio mientras el iba abriendo las puertas de aquella base de una patada, encontrando absolutamente nada.

-Hill, la base está completamente vacía.

Dijo Barton con una mueca, quedaban dos puertas las cuales abrir.

-Sigan con cuidados, chicos, no sabemos que pueden encontrar -Respondió la agente, Barton miró a Thor quien tenía la mano en la perilla, tragó duro, de verdad que esperaba que aquello no fuese una trampa, le dió un asentamiento de cabeza al rubio y está abrió la puerta. Los dos suspiraron al ver que solo estaban el laboratorio y el computador central

-Bien, comenzaré a enviar la información a S.H.I.E.LD, jefa.

Barton habló a través del comunicador para luego dirigirse hacía el computador para empezar el hackeó de información mientras que Thor investigaba lo que había en aquel laboratorio, sin embargo le picó la curiosidad por lo que se encontraba en la puerta que conectaba a la sala final de aquella habitación.

-Amigo Clint, iré a inspeccionar aquella sala.

-Si, si lo que digas, Thor.

El rubio se encaminó hasta quedar frente aquella puerta, dio un pequeño suspiro, se encomendó a los dioses y abrió la puerta encontrando todo oscuro, frunció su ceño y comenzó a caminar despacio. Hasta que escuchó unas cadenas moviéndose, sacó su linterna y preparó su arma por si andaba algún enemigo allí, encendió la linterna pero lo que vió allí lo dejó totalmente petrificado.

-Eeeh, Clint, necesito que vengas...

  
Pietro y Peggy sobrevolaban rápidamente por la ciudad de New York hacia el oeste, los dos habían sentido a sus protegidos en grave peligro. Necesitaban alcanzar una mejor altura para volar un poco más rápido, pero eran segundos que podían ser perdidos. Pietro a los lejos divisó la base y comenzó a zizgear entre los árboles, era un poco más complicado pero no podían perder los segundos en sobrevolar los árboles para luego bajar aquél lugar, Peggy lo seguía detrás y al igual que el platinado se manejaba de gran manera. Traspasaron la pared con rapidez y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados por dónde se encontraban sus protegidos.

-¡Por allá! -Dijo Peggy al sentir a Thor en un pasillo oscuro al lado derecho, comenzó a volar nuevamente pero esta vez a ras de suelo para poder llegar a tiempo, Pietro la seguía atrás.-

Entraron al laboratorio y Peggy tocó suelo haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran, los dos ángeles caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta donde encontraron a sus protegidos mirando algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Peggy llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Af¹ -Dijo Pietro mirando aquél Ángel mayor atado a sus propias cadenas de fuego rojo y negro las cuales estaban empezando a oxidarse. Él ángel estaba golpeado y tenía parte de su cuerpo celestial golpeado, sus alas se podían ver y estaban casi desplumadas, de hecho mucha de ellas estaban en el suelo quemadas y algunas molidas.

Peggy se iba acercar ayudar al ángel pero esté levantó la cabeza mirándolos.

-No, no se acerquen hermanos. Estoy contaminado, los contaminare si intentan ayudarme.

Clint miró a Thor al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que hablaba extrañamente, no había podido entender su dialecto.

-Thor, hay más personas aquí. -Dijo Clint mirando alrededor pero el rubio negó-

-Sí, pero no son personas, son ángeles, Clint. De hecho, él es un ángel mira sus plumas lo han impurificado.

Peggy miró con lágrima en los ojos a Pietro quien miraba consternado a uno de sus mayores, Af había sido uno de los ángeles que lo había entrenado para poder ser guardián y no podía salvarlo en aquel minuto.

-Deben irse, salgan de aquí. Cuiden a sus protegidos. La guerra ha comenzando, hermanos. -Dijo el ángel pelinegro pero sus hermanos no podían reaccionar o no querían hacerlo.

Thor escuchó como un pequeño sonido se activaba en el lugar, al igual que Peggy quién giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su protegido, aquello era una pequeña pero fuerte bomba de movimiento. Thor giró un poco su cuerpo y miró a su amigo y la ventana que estaba cerca de él, no lo pensó dos veces y lo tiró hacía ella haciendo que Clint saliera quebrando los vidrios hacía el exterior. Pietro voló hasta Clint para amortiguar su caída mientras que Peggy se acercaba a Thor pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió, en un segundo la habitación estalló, Odinson salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación que fue lo único que había quedado en pie.

-¡Thor! -gritó Clint mientras se protegía para que los pedazos no lo hirieran, se levantó rápidamente y entre las llamas se hizo camino hasta su compañero, Peggy estaba al lado de su protegido rogándole a Dios para que no fuese su hora de ir al cielo, no entendía como no pudo protegerlo o que se lo había impedido.

-Vamos compañero, arriba te necesito en pie -Clint se agachó para tomarle el pulso a un muy malherido Thor, su pulso estaba débil pero había- Cuando despiertes vamos hablar de la mierda que acabas de hacer Odinson, y me vas a explicar esa mierda de los ángeles.

Habló Clint con una voz acongojada mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Fury ya que el comunicador con la caída se había quebrado.

-Fury, necesito apoyo hubo emboscada, nos hirieron, Thor está muriendo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.-Af: El nombre de este ángel significa "Irá divina" es uno de los ángeles del séptimo cielo y está formado por cadenas de fuego rojo y negro. Es uno de los ángeles de la destrucción y la muerte de los seres humanos.


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los labios de Peggy volvieron a temblar dando el aviso que volvería a llorar, Steve la volvió abrazar y miro a Bucky quien lo miraba fijamente y con una mueca en su rostro, eso solo significaba algo. Debían hablar con el arcángel Miguel.

Las calles de Manhattan se encontraban atochadas a la hora del almuerzo, todos intentaban llegar a sus casas como otros intentaban llegar a algún restaurante para poder almorzar. El pelinegro que se encontraba en el convertible negro tuvo que salir raudamente de la clase que dictaba sobre la literatura griega puesto que lo habían llamado del hospital porque su hermano había entrado gravemente herido. Loki Odinson le dio un golpe al manubrio al ver que estaba atascado en el atochamiento vehicular, giró un poco la cabeza al ver si podía meterse por la pista de izquierda, pero el atochamiento era peor desde ese lado, un suspiro salió de su boca. Iba a tener que cortar por la calle que venía un poco más arriba, era la única manera de poder llegar más rápido al Presbyterian Lawrence Hospital, aceleró un poco el auto se colocó bien sus lentes de sol y sobrepaso al auto que estaba delante de él de manera rápida para tomar la calle que podía hacer menos tedioso su viaje hacía el hospital.

Pietro intentaba consolar a Peggy quién no podía dejar de llorar, se encontraban en el rascacielos del hospital, hace poco habían ingresado a Thor a urgencias para poder examinarlo, sin embargo Peggy estaba desconsolada, había visto morir a su tutor, amigo y aparte de eso no pudo proteger a su "misión", en aquel momento podía sentir la pena que tenían los humanos.

-Peggy, deja de llorar, Thor estará bien -Dijo el platinado acariciando el cabello de su amiga, sintió como a su lado se colocaba alguien y vió a Bucky sentándose al lado de Peggy-

-Chicos ¿Qué sucedió? Llamaron a Nat que trasladaban a Clint y a Thor al hospital -Dijo James mientras que Peggy abrazaba más sus piernas, Steve miró a Pietro y este se hizo a un lado, el rubio se agachó frente a su amiga y la abrazo colocando su mandíbula en la cabeza de Peggy quién comenzaba a calmarse de a poco entre los brazos de su amigo, luego de algunos minutos estando en aquella posición ella pudo alzar la cabeza y mirar a Steve.-

-T-tenían a Af, Steve. Y y-yo, Pietro y yo no pudimos hacer nada, e-estaba contaminado -Dijo Peggy quién nuevamente se le aguaron sus ojos, el ojiazul acarició sus brazos para que no llorará otra vez, en cambio su mirada ahora se dirigió a Pietro.-

-Le quemaron las alas, Steve y lo tenían amarrado entre sus propias cadenas, está ya no eran fuego celestial parecían más de hollín, n-no entiendo cómo pudieron secuestrarlo y hacerle eso. ¡Era Af!, Un ángel superior.

Pietro se dió la media vuelta llevando las manos a su cabello mientras lo tironeaba un poco, aquello era realmente malo, muy malo.

-Intente proteger a Thor -habló Peggy quién miraba un punto fijo del edificio que estaba al frente- pero choque con una barrera invisible que me impidió llegar hasta él.

Los labios de Peggy volvieron a temblar dando el aviso que volvería a llorar, Steve la volvió abrazar y miro a Bucky quien lo miraba fijamente y con una mueca en su rostro, eso solo significaba algo. Debían hablar con el arcángel Miguel.

Entró rápidamente al hospital mientras se dirigía al lado de urgencias, miraba para todos lados por sí encontraba a su madre o en última instancia a...

-¡Papá!

A ella, su pequeña hija Hela. Sonrió un poco al verla correr hacía él y la espero con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.   
La pequeña Hela se tiró encima de su padre y soltó una pequeña risita de felicidad a pesar del dolor que sentía por ver a su tío Thor en aquellas condiciones.

-Al fin llegas, Lokitty. Mami Frigga no dejaba de preguntar por ti a tío Thor lo están operando -aviso la pequeña a su padre quién suspiro pero luego le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a su hija, no dejaría que lo viera angustiado aunque se sintiese de aquella manera, Thor debía estar bien, tenía que estarlo.

-Perdón pequeña, pero había mucho tráfico y tuve que tomar otra ruta, ahora llévame donde Mami Frigga.

El pelinegro dejó a su hija en el suelo para luego tomarle la mano que la pequeña le estiraba y lo guío hacía una sala donde se encontraba su madre, Frigga, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner y Tony Stark.

-Wow, no pensé que las malas noticias llegarán hasta tan lejos.

El pelinegro lo decía por Tony quien tenía su empresa al otro lado de New York y de Natasha quien tenía su estudio de baile en Brooklyn.

-No te coloques de payaso ahora, Loki porque no te sale. -Dijo el más bajo de los tres hombres presentes en aquel lugar, Loki rodeo los ojos. De verdad que a veces odiaba que Tony Stark supiera su secreto, caminó hasta donde su madre para acuclillarse frente a ella.

-Mamá ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya estoy aquí, tranquila -Dijo Loki cuando se dió cuenta que Frigga nuevamente empezaba a llorar, rodeó por la espalda aquella mujer que no le dio la vida pero sin embargo lo había criado con toda la paciencia y el amor que una madre podía tener.-

-Oh Loki, tengo miedo, no me han dicho nada de Thor...no era una misión fácil ¿Qué habrá sucedido? No quiero que le pase nada malo, oh mi bebé -Frigga apretó el chaleco negro que lleva Loki aquel día mientras volvía a llorar.  
Lo mismo se preguntaba Loki ¿Porque su ángel guardián no protegió a Thor?

• 3 horas después •

Mientras que Tony y Nat jugaban con la pequeña Hela, Frigga dormitaba un poco y Bruce conversaba con Clint quien había salido de la sala de recuperación, solo tenía un tabiquete en el brazo. Loki se encontraba apoyado en la pared y con un café en la mano, miraba hacía la puerta de la esperando que pasase un doctor.  
Una doctora fue su luz, en la puerta apareció Betty, amiga incondicional de los dos desde que tenían 12 años, Loki salió fuera de aquella sala de espera cuando la chica lo llamó con un dedo.

-Hey Loki, meses sin verte. No importa después nos ponemos al día, ahora esto es más importante, Thor acaba de salir de la operación.

-Hola Betty -saludo el pelinegro, de hecho una pequeña sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios cuando vió que su amiga seguía siendo tan hiperactiva como siempre, todo lo contrario a Bruce. Pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo salió la operación?

-Esta estable dentro de su gravedad, la operación fue delicada por eso nos demoramos tanto lo tenemos con sedante para que su cerebro no sufra un shock traumático. Te vine a buscar para que entrarás a verlo, no se permiten visitas pero haré la excepción contigo.

El menor de los Odinson suspiró botando toda aquella tensión acumulada durante las cuatro horas que estuvo esperando alguna noticia, le agradeció a la chica para luego seguirla sin que ninguno de los que estaban en la sala de espera se diera cuenta. Llegó a la habitación 17B.

-Bien, te dejó, no te demores mucho Loki después me regañaran a mi.

-Gracias Betty, por todo, nos vemos en un rato que quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

La chica asintió y se dirigió hacía otro lugar mientras que Loki se debatía entre sí entrar o no, al final decidió en entrar, debía ser fuerte. Por Thor y por él.

Se adentró en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Thor conectado a cables y al respirador artificial, en un movimiento involuntario llevó su mano derecha hacia donde se encontraba su corazón, se quitó su chaleco negro mientras se acercaba al rubio, con su mano izquierda lo tocó sintiéndolo helado como había sospechado, así que le coloco su chaleco por encima, tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado tomando la mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos con la derecha de él, su mano izquierda comenzó acariciar la mejilla de Odinson mayor, mientras que Loki temía que este se fuese en cualquier momento.

-Thor -su voz salió en un pequeño hilillo de voz- serás idiota, dijiste que era una misión fácil y para nada complicada.

Loki tomó un mechón de cabello que caía por el rostro del rubio, en aquel momento sentía tantas cosas negativas, pero lo peor era que sentía miedo. Sentimiento que jamás había tenido, tenía miedo de que Thor lo dejase.

-Debes despertar, tenemos que pelear como cada mañana, tarde y noche hasta que Odín nos mande a dormir.

Sus ojos picaban, sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo.

-Mamá, mamá, ella te está esperando afuera, no puedes abandonarla, no puedes abandonarme Thor, te lo prohíbo.

En aquellos momento cada recuerdo de niñez se presentaba en la mente del pelinegro.

-déjame ver tus ojos nuevamente, por favor. Déjame seguir fingiendo que te odio mientras me destroza por dentro este sentimiento, déjame ver cómo eres feliz con cosas pequeñas y yo siendo feliz al verte así, por favor Thor...no te vayas sin antes saber cuánto te quiero, hermano

El pelinegro acarició el rostro de Thor antes de incorporarse y dejarle un beso en la frente, a pesar de todo, el jamás odiaría a Thor, no le nacía hacerlo.

Antes de salir de aquella habitación se colocó sus lentes de sol mientras pensaba en que lugar podía ir a desahogarse, se le ocurrió una sola parte, el rascacielos.

Le dio la última mirada a Thor antes de salir y comenzó a caminar apresurado hasta el rascacielos.

Peggy se encontraba mirando el atardecer que comenzaba a proyectarse en la ciudad, Pietro había bajado para ver a Clint y Steve con Bucky se habían traslado hacia el paraíso celestial argumentando que San Pedro los había llamado. Sintió la puerta abrirse pero ya sabía de quién se trataba, conocía cada paso, aquella persona se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó, Peggy? ¿Por qué no lo pudiste resguardar? -preguntó Loki mientras miraba lo mismo que hacía su ángel guardián.

-Algo me lo impidió Loki -Dijo el ángel negando con la cabeza- hubo una barrera invisible pero no es producto que llegó su hora, San Pedro dijo que su nombre no estaba anotado en la lista

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque Thor está en una camilla sin poder moverse?

Peggy no tuvo palabras para contestar aquello, Loki suspiro y apretó su mandíbula, a veces detestaba los designios de Dios.

Se quedaron callados varios minutos hasta que el pelinegro volvió hablar. -Ángel, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya ¿Sí?

Peggy asintió y los dos acobijaron su dolor en el otro mirando aquél atardecer.


	7. Extra: Un don maldito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Eres mi ángel guardián? -preguntó el pequeño- ¿Me voy a morir?
> 
> Un puchero y lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.
> 
> —No cariño, no te vas a morir. Por eso estoy aquí, vine a llevarte a casa nuevamente ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

Loki Laufeyson no recordaba muy bien a su verdadera madre, tenía muy poco recuerdos de ella la verdad, solo recordaba aquellos ojos verdes que le transmitían tanta paz como amor.

No podía recordar cómo había llegado aquel orfanato, solo podía recordar las sirenas en la carretera, alguien gritando y de allí solo podía volver acordarse que nunca más pudo ver a su madre.

Hasta que un día en el que estaba castigado mirando hacía la pared porque le había pegado a un compañero, llegaron tres personas y una de ellas era un niño cuatro años mayor que él.

Aquella familia venía adoptar.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que era poco probable que a él pudiesen adoptarlo, era cosa que vieran sus antecedentes en el registro de vida.

"Niño problema" era como estaba tachado en en su expediente de aquel orfanato, veía a sus amigos partir pero él siempre se quedaba allí, odiaba ser él, odiaba ser así. Pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él si los niños de otras edades más grande que él lo molestaban? Sentía tanta impotencia pero no podía hacer nada, nadie le creería por ser un "problema". Desde que se acordaba las tías no le creían al ser el "nuevo" de aquella casa de acogida.

El pelinegro siguió mirando a la pared mientras intentaba no colocar atención a lo que las señoras de aquel horrendo lugar y la señora que había llegado recién hablaban, pero le era imposible.

Sintió una presencia acercarse a él, ya era costumbre que sintiera la presencia de personas o de algún "amigo imaginario" como a él le gustaba llamarlos.

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se asustó por aquel saludo y pregunta, se suponía que él no debía hablar con nadie al estar castigado, pero le fue imposible no mirar aquellos ojos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Soy Loki.

Recordaba perfectamente como aquella mañana había jugado tanto con Thor, claro luego de que el impusiera que se le quitará el castigo porque quería jugar con su amigo. Luego de aquella visita hicieron varias visitas periódicas, donde a veces lo dejaban salir del orfanato a comer un helado. Siempre iban Thor y Frigga, casi nunca veía a Odín pero aquello no le preocupaba al pelinegro. Hasta que un día le dieron la mejor noticia de su vida ¡Había sido adoptado! Desde allí que su vida cambiaría.

Loki tenía 7 años de edad, ya llevaba dos años viviendo con aquella familia, amaba a Frigga por la calidez como madre le entregaba, de Odín no sentía nada solo quizá un agradecimiento por aceptarlo allí y de Thor...sus sentimientos eran complejos hacia Thor, lo odiaba a veces pero otra veces lo quería y al momento quería matarlo.  
Sí, aún no entendía porque era aquello.

Aquel día se tenía que quedar un rato más en el colegio porque pronto sería el día del libro y le ayudaba a la profesora de lenguaje en ello, aparte debía esperar a Thor que tenía horas extras con el profesor de matemáticas. El pequeño pelinegro iba bajando las escaleras, presentía que habían personas cerca pero no le dio la verdadera importancia, pensaba que solo eran chicos que se habían quedado para sus extra o los del equipo de fútbol entrenando, lástima que al no hacerle casos a sus sentidos no pudo prevenir lo que pasaría.  
Un grupo de la clase de Thor bajaba rápidamente las escaleras no mirando quién estaba adelante suyo. El pelinegro solo recordaría como sintió que era empujado por alguien más grande y las palabras "Muévete tonto". Loki cayó de las escaleras sin poder proteger su cabeza la cual fue la más afectada, cuando Thor lo encontró el pequeño pelinegro se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Todos pensaban que Odinson adoptado había muerto por aquella caída.

Se encontraba en un prado verde.

—Mamá, Thor

Comenzó a llamar a todos lados pero ninguno de ellos aparecía, por primera vez tenía miedo de quedarse solo, trago en seco y comenzó a correr rápidamente por aquellos prados mientras gritaba buscando a su madre y Thor. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos y lo abrazaba, fue allí cuando Loki pudo llorar tranquilo.

—Calma Loki, todo está bien ya pronto volverás con mamá y Thor

Una dulce voz se hizo presente mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna a lo que el pequeño comenzó a calmarse. Levantó su cabeza y miró a quién le entregaba tanta tranquilidad, la vio con un vestido blanco y sus alas alteaban despacio entregando un poco de aire.

—¿Eres mi ángel guardián? -preguntó el pequeño- ¿Me voy a morir?

Un puchero y lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

—No cariño, no te vas a morir. Por eso estoy aquí, vine a llevarte a casa nuevamente ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

El pequeño asintió aún no muy convencido pero sentía que aquella persona decía la verdad

—¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el pequeño mientras veía como caminaban hacia una luz blanca

—Mi nombre es Margaret, pero me dicen Peggy. Y soy tu ángel guardián al igual que el de Thor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras una punzada se colocaba en su sien, miró a su alrededor y siento como lo abrazaban.

—Gracias al cielo estás bien mi niño, no pasó nada malo.

—mami ¿Qué pasó?

Frigga sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaban con cuidado el cabello

—Te caíste amor, pero ya estás bien -Respondió la mujer dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo nuevamente. Loki miró la habitación y en una esquina vio a aquella señora que estaba en sus sueños e iba vestida de la misma manera, le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta para colocarse un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

—Sssh, será nuestro secreto.


	8. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Se que no se irá, supongo que ya hablaste con ella ¿O me equivoco? Sabes -el castaño se levantó para esta vez apoyarse en muralla mirando el horizonte como lo hacía Loki- a veces es injusto que tú puedas ver a tu ángel, yo igual quiero ver al mío
> 
> Loki rió al ver el puchero de niño pequeño que tenía en su rostro, colocó su mano en el cabello del más bajo desordenandolo.

Steve y Bucky se encontraban sentados frente al ángel que había derrotado a Lucifer, ahora se encontraba sin su armadura y tenía un papiro en su mano y una pluma en su otra mano, su mirada se encontraba ceñida, los dos ángeles que se encontraban allí no hacían ademán ni siquiera de respirar, sabían que el ángel Miguel estaba enojado...o frustrado.

-Af se encontraba desaparecido hacen días, Padre lo envío a la tierra porque supimos que habían humanos que estaban trabajando con Lucifer y sus ayudantes

Habló el ángel mientras seguía leyendo su papiro, estaba igual de confundido que Steve y Bucky.

-Hace dos años atrás, secuestraron a Anthony Stark y le colocaron el reactor Arc en su pecho, aquello no estaba en los designios de Padre, lo dejó pasar.  
Steve hizo una mueca al recordar aquel duro momento, cuando sentía que Tony se iba de sus manos y él sin poder hacer nada porque algo pasaba que no lo dejaba acercarse a él. Tony estaba vivo y pronto haría una operación para quitarse el reactor del pecho, claro si es que antes no hacía una llamativa "jugada Stark" como lo llamaba Steve.  
-Ahora Margaret no pudo resguardar a Thor y junto a Pietro vieron desaparecer en cenizas a Af. -el ángel de la justicia suspiro dejando el papiro y la pluma en su mesa se puso de pie mientras caminaba a la ventana, los dos guardianes seguían sus movimientos con la mirada.- Esto es muy extraño hermanos, suponemos que existen personas que están jugando con hermanos de Lucifer y por ello están ocurriendo los desastres dentro de las vidas de sus protegidos.

Él ángel estaba bastante callado mientras seguía mirando hacía la ventana, dio un suspiro y se separó de ella mirando ahora a los dos ángeles.

-Con padre hemos tomado una decisión si algo como esto ocurría, no pensábamos que pasaría con Af. Pronosticábamos que sería con un ángel de bajo rango, chicos, deben prepararse.

Tony subía las escaleras lentamente para luego abrir la puerta y ver a Loki sentando en la orilla de aquel tejado, se acercó a él aunque sabía que esté lo había sentido desde que habría abierto la puerta, se sentó dándole la espalda a la ciudad y bajo su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó el castaño mientras seguía mirando el piso, escuchó una pequeña risa del pelinegro y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-No estaré bien hasta que lo vea despierto, Tony. -Respondió el más pálido de los dos mientras subía una pierna y la abrazaba.

-Según lo que escuché de Betty, está estable, solo que no van a sacarlo del coma inducido por temor a que tenga un shock por el impacto que fue el golpe.

El pelinegro asintió mientras su mirada seguía en el horizonte, Peggy se había tenido que ir hace un momento puesto que la habían llamado sus superiores, esperaba de verdad que su ángel no le estuviese mintiendo y a Thor no le haya llegado la hora de partir al más allá.  
Sintió que Tony colocaba su mano en su hombro, giró su cabeza para verlo con la sonrisa de tranquilidad que Tony poca veces le regalaba.

-Se que no se irá, supongo que ya hablaste con ella ¿O me equivoco? Sabes -el castaño se levantó para esta vez apoyarse en muralla mirando el horizonte como lo hacía Loki- a veces es injusto que tú puedas ver a tu ángel, yo igual quiero ver al mío

Loki rió al ver el puchero de niño pequeño que tenía en su rostro, colocó su mano en el cabello del más bajo desordenandolo.

-Ya podrás ver de nuevo a aquel rubio de ojos azules -El pelinegro sonrió, ahora tenía otra razón para molestar a Steve con su protegido.-

-Ja-ja que gracioso -el castaño se quedó callado al igual que el pelinegro por algunos segundos, el viento golpeaba la cara de ambos pero era una brisa agradable.- él va a despertar, Loki. Sé que Thor no quiere dejarte solo, menos con los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado ustedes.

Pero Loki ya no sabía nada, solamente esperaba que Dios jugará sus cartas y esta vez los ayudará.

Peggy caminaba por las calles doradas mientras veía algunos de sus compañeros que llegaban a descansar un poco, estaba asustada puesto que la había mandando a llamar San Pedro y el ángel Miguel. Esperaba que no fuese para darle la noticia de que debía ir a buscar el alma de Thor y llevarla hacia el túnel celestial. Aceleró el paso al darse cuenta que podía ser de eso y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta del hogar del ángel Miguel, tocó la campanilla que había y por mientras esperaba su pie no dejaba de moverse y ella no paraba de morder su labio inferior.

-Peggy, haz llegado, adelante. -Dijo San Pedro con una fuente de galletas en su poder, Peggy sonrió divertida mientras entraba al hogar.

-San Pedro ¿Que es lo que ocurr-? -pero San Pedro la hizo callar colocándole un dedo en su boca.

-Miguel te explicará, ven, vamos.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo dorado hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde Peggy había estado unas pocas veces allí conversando con su "jefe", San Pedro al abrir la puerta pudo notar que se encontraban allí Pietro, Steve y Bucky. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar en señal de nerviosismo pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver la dulce sonrisa que le tenía para ella Miguel.

-Margaret, hermana, por favor toma asiento

La castaña asintió hacia San Pedro y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Pietro, detrás de ella de estaban parados Steve y Bucky. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida y Bucky el entrecejo fruncido.

-Margaret, si te he llamado aquí no es por Thor, tranquila. Padre ya está viendo ese asunto, no te dañes más

La castaña soltó su labio inferior mientras asentía y miraba de reojo a Pietro quien la miraba con una sonrisa de burla.

-Sin embargo -Dijo el ángel mayor- te hemos citado aquí con San Pedro porque necesitamos la ayuda de tu otro protegido.

-¿Qué sucede con Loki? -preguntó la chica mientras miraba alternadamente a Miguel y San Pedro.

-Necesitamos a Loki -Dijo San pedro- puesto que el nos va ayudar en la nueva misión que tiene Steve.

Peggy giró un poco su cuerpo y levantó su cabeza para mirar al rubio de ojos azules quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Margaret, Loki nos ayudará o mejor dicho ayudará a Steve poder sobrellevar la vida en la tierra, Steve se convertirá en humano pero seguirá siendo ángel para seguir protegiendo a Tony Stark, quién es él que necesita más ayuda.

Margaret miró al ángel Miguel que había terminado de hablar ¿Cómo que Steve se convertiría en humano? ¿Cómo podría vivir un ángel una vida terrenal? 


	9. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El castaño miraba las cuentas y giros que había hecho en el último tiempo, mordió la punta de su lapicera mientras miraba aquello, no recordaba haber sacado dinero ni mucho menos aquella cantidad de 50 millones.  
Suspiró y llevó una mano a su cuello, estaba perdiendo dinero así que era hora de llamar a su mano derecha. James Rodhey lo iba ayudar a descubrir porque estaba perdiendo dinero.

Virginia Potts caminaba haciendo resonar los tacones en la baldosa mientras que en sus manos llevaba unas carpetas que iban directamente a su oficina, los trabajadores de Industria Stark pocas veces tenían la iniciativa de saludarla, muchas veces no lo hacían puesto que ella no respondía sus saludos o solamente los miraba como si ella fuese la persona mas importante de aquel lugar y los demás no eran solamente más que simples trabajadores. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y con un suspiro dejó las carpetas encima de la mesa, desbloqueo su notbook para revisar su correo.

Aldrich Killian   
Virginia Potts

«Buen trabajo, te envié tu parte, nos vemos esta noche señorita Potts»

Virginia sonrió y cerró su correo mientras cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, su plan estaba saliendo de maravillas y ella era una de las más beneficiadas.

  
Peggy esperaba sentada en la cama de Loki, sabía que el chico llegaría para dejar a su madre y a su hija, comer algo, bañarse y partir nuevamente al hospital, así habían sido sus constantes rutinas al menos esos días donde Thor seguía inconsciente, mordía su labio inferior mientras suspiraba, no sabía cómo lo explicaría a Loki que necesitaba de su ayuda. La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver al pelinegro quién iba quitándose la chaqueta, la tiro por algún lado hasta que vio a Peggy allí, levantó una ceja

-¿Pasó algo con Thor?   
-No, necesito de tu ayuda, Loki. O mejor dicho, padre necesita de tu ayuda

El chico bufó mientras miraba al ángel

-Bien ¿Qué sucede, Peg?  
-Steve va a bajar como humano

Loki alzó una ceja, así que padre mandaba a uno de sus hijos para que fuese ángel

-¿Se puede saber el motivo que padre haya tomado tan "brusca" decisión?

-Tony está en un gran peligro, Loki.

Loki miró a Peggy y suspiro, a veces odiaba su bendito don.

El castaño miraba las cuentas y giros que había hecho en el último tiempo, mordió la punta de su lapicera mientras miraba aquello, no recordaba haber sacado dinero ni mucho menos aquella cantidad de 50 millones.  
Suspiró y llevó una mano a su cuello, estaba perdiendo dinero así que era hora de llamar a su mano derecha. James Rodhey lo iba ayudar a descubrir porque estaba perdiendo dinero.

-Y si....

«No» pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía estar desconfiando de Pepper, era su mano derecha, su mejor amiga y aparte de eso su ex novia. Sabía que una de las personas en que más podría confiar sería en Pepper.  
Se levantó de la silla dejando los papeles allí y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su armadura, debía terminarla cuanto antes, puesto que Víctor era impaciente, suspiró.

-Muy bien amigo, sigamos trabajando y por mientras mándale un mensaje a Rodhey que lo necesito ver cuanto antes.

-Si señor, Stark

La música comenzó a resonar por el taller mientras Stark sonreía, aquello era su parte favorita del día poder trabajar sin que nadie lo molestará.

-A ver ¿Cómo que la misión la envío Miguel?

-Arcangel Miguel para ti, Loki.

El pelinegro bufó mientras hacía un gesto restándole importancia a lo dicho por James.

-Es lo mismo ¿Y cómo será tu llegada?

-Pues...me ayudará Thor

Steve miró a sus amigos y luego a Loki

-¿Cómo que te va ayudar Thor? ¿Vas a ocupar su cuerpo? No jodan, díganle a Miguel que busqué a otro para esto.

-Loki cálmate -habló Peggy colocándole una mano en su hombro- Thor va a despertar pero ayudará a Steve en el camino. Recuerda que si es necesario, un ángel puede adquirir forma humana¹, ustedes tienen alma nosotros tenemos espíritu

-¿Cuándo va a despertar, Thor?   
-¿Enserio es lo único que escuchó? -preguntó Pietro mirando con una ceja alzada a Loki-  
-Es lo único que importa niño, y con el problema de Steve...bien lo ayudaré, ahora sí me permiten debo ir a comprarle ropa y cosas de humanos, y hacer otros trámites, te quedarás viviendo acá.

El ángel asintió.

-Gracias Loki  
-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Tony no me gustaría verlo en gravedad, ya pasé por eso cuando le fue incrustado el reactor. Hela, cariño ¿Vas conmigo?

Pero la pequeña no contestó, estaba muy alegre pintando mientras hablaba con Bucky, suspiró a veces odiaba que su hija haya nacido con su maldición de poder ver y entender a los ángeles.

Steve se encontraba sentando en el sofá del ángel Miguel mientras lo esperaba, tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Perdón la demora hijo, tuve cosas que conversar con padre  
-Ni se preocupe, Miguel   
-Bien, te llamaba para explicarte algunas cosas. Cómo sabes todo en la tierra tiene nombre

Steve asintió, ya sabía porque lo llamaba

-Tu nombre en la tierra será Steven Grant Rogers, pero todos te dirán Steve. Serás capitán del ejército y todos te reconocerán, solo Loki, Thor y tú sabrán la verdad así que no te asustes si es que te llaman "capitán" o alguno de los amigos de tu protegido te reconocen ¿Sí?

Steve asintió abrumado por todo aquello, no sabía cómo actuaría siendo humano.

-Tus alas seguirán contigo pero las usarás solo para ocasiones especiales, recuerdan que ahora todos podrán ver, no serás un ser omnipresente, serás un ser presente y tangible

-Si arcángel, entendido.

-Muy bien hijo, eso sí te daré una advertencia, no te enamores ni tampoco tengas relaciones sexuales o no podrás volver más con nosotros ¿Bien? Pasarás hacer un ser humano y tus alas serán quitadas

El ángel suspiró y asintió, además ¿Qué sabía él del amor?

  
Thor comía las galletas mientras hablaba con San Pedro.

-Entonces lo tomé por detrás y le dije "Me esperabas" y ¡pum! Lo tiré mientras el gritaba como nena, a veces Loki suele gritar mucho como nena.

San Pedro se colocó a reír, de verdad que adoraba a ese chico siempre lo hacían reír en sus ocurrencias.

-¿Estás preparado para volver, Thor?

-Si, extrañó a mis amigos, a Loki y a mi sobrina Hela. Además ahora debo ayudar a mi amigo Tony y al amigo Steve

-Oh claro que lo ayudarás, hablando de Steve allí viene.

El ángel estaba con su rostro neutro, no sabía que sentir, no podría subir al cielo en un largo tiempo y solo podría comunicarse con sus amigos, pero todo era por proteger a su protegido.

-¿Listo Steve?

El ángel asintió mientras San Pedro se levantaba de su asiento para guiar a los dos al camino en la tierra.

-San Pedro...¿Cree que esto funcione?  
-Solo padre sabe que es lo que pasará, pero esperemos que sí Hijo, ahora ve. Cualquier avisa con tus amigos ¿Sí?

El rubio asintió mientras Thor miraba el hilo dorado de su vida

-Thor, me hiciste reír mucho ahora ve a seguir pateando traseros de villanos.

El más alto lo miro con sorpresa para luego colocarse a reír y asentir, Steve miró a San Pedro por última vez y tomó el hilo de Thor para comenzarlo a envolver en él.

-Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos   
-Nos vemos en la tierra, Steve. No te preocupes con mi hermano te ayudaremos

El ángel le asintió y le tomó las manos. Cuando Thor cerró los ojos un aura blanca comenzó a rodear los, el ángel miró por última vez a San Pedro quién se despedía con su mano, pronto estuvieron en un túnel donde Steve soltó las manos de Thor haciendo que desapareciera su hilo.

-Ven, es por aquí.  
-Vaya -dijo Thor cuando abrió sus ojos y vio todo aquello- Así que este es el limbo   
-Algo asi, el limbo es diferente para todos, tu limbo en este momento es este túnel puesto que volverás a despertar. Para algunas personas en cambio el Limbo es un lugar oscuro y frío puesto que sus almas no fueron perdonadas aún por Dios ni objetadas por Lucifer, simplemente se quedan allí pensando sus malos actos hasta poder redimirse.

Thor asintió mientras veían que de a poco llegaban a la entrada de aquel túnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- En la Biblia hay un pasaje que habla de esto "Si es necesario, los ángeles pueden adquirir forma humana. ¿De que otra manera? algunos, sin saberlo, hospedaron ángeles". (Hebreos 13:2)


	10. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pelinegro suspiró cerrando el libro para luego tirarse hacía atrás, en ese momento odiaba su libro favorito, recordaba cuando Thor le dijo que lo intentaran, que podía ser felices. Pero él estaba tan agradecido con Frigga que no podía darle ese dolor puesto que aunque Thor y él eran muy diferentes, fueron criados como hermanos al final.   
Se iba a levantar para cambiarle el turno a Frigga cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano
> 
> -No te vayas -dijo Thor a través de la mascarilla que le daba oxígeno- te veías muy lindo leyendo allí.

Loki leía tranquilamente el libro de Jane Austen orgullo y prejuicio, siempre le gustó y cada vez que podía lo volvía a releer, la máquina del corazón de Thor le daban la tranquilidad que necesitaba en aquel momento sabiendo que su hermano seguía en un coma y que Tony corría un profundo peligro.Suspiró mientras llegaba a la parte donde Darcy se le declaraba a Elizabeth.

"_Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado _  
_en vano, y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a Rosings con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancia, pero soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos y estoy dispuesto a dejarlos a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a esta agonía._  
_-No comprendo._  
_-Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo, apasionadamente. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mi mano."_

Él había sido como Darcy y ella había sido su Elizabeth o quizás era al revés ¿La amó? Claro que la amó, la adoró, la idolatro y creo que esa fue su gran equivocación.

Miró a Thor quien sintió movía una mano, quizá fue producto de su imaginación mientras volvía a su lectura

_"--Señor, yo..., me hago cargo de la lucha que ha mantenido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir. Créame que no ha sido deliberado._

_\--¿Y es ésta toda la respuesta que voy a tener el honor de esperar?_

_\--Si, señor._

_\--¿Se está riendo de mí?_

_\--No._

_\--¿Me está rechazando?_

_\--Estoy segura que esas consideraciones que le han estado frenando le ayudarán a superarlo._

_\--¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me rechaza con tan escasa cortesía?"_

El pelinegro suspiró cerrando el libro para luego tirarse hacía atrás, en ese momento odiaba su libro favorito, recordaba cuando Thor le dijo que lo intentaran, que podía ser felices. Pero él estaba tan agradecido con Frigga que no podía darle ese dolor puesto que aunque Thor y él eran muy diferentes, fueron criados como hermanos al final.   
Se iba a levantar para cambiarle el turno a Frigga cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano

-No te vayas -dijo Thor a través de la mascarilla que le daba oxígeno- te veías muy lindo leyendo allí.

El pelinegro casi saltó de aquel sofá para colocarse frente a la camilla del rubio y ver como sus ojos estaban abiertos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola hermano ¿Me extrañaste?   
-Eres un idiota, Thor, un verdadero cabeza hueca

Loki no pudo evitar abrazar al mayor mientras escondía su cabeza entre la clavícula y el cuello de Thor respirando su olor, estaba vivo y sano, preparó una nota mental en donde debía agradecerle a Peggy y a San Pedro.

-Lo siento, fue culpa de San Pedro que no me quisiera mandar antes   
-A San Pedro lo haré pagar entonces

Susurró el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Thor le sonreía de vuelta tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

  
-¿Crees que este sea el mejor plan, Vanko?

El aludido se dió la media vuelta mientras arreglaba su corbata, miró a su compañero con una sonrisa de burla

-¿Tienes miedo acaso Von Doom?  
-Nosotros no conocemos el miedo, pero te estas metiendo en camino peligroso, Vanko. Es de Anthony Stark de quien hablamos   
-Y por eso mismo, mi amigo es que te tengo a ti ¿Quien más conoce mejor que Stark que tú?  
-Por eso te digo, le tiene mucha confianza a la señorita Potts pero no sera por siempre, llegará un momento en que se dará cuenta de que ella es quien lo está estafando.  
-Victor, Potts es una más de las "damas" que se mueven por el dinero, por no decirle perra. Mientras ella tenga su paga todo seguirá como siempre, confía en mí.

Von Doom negó con la cabeza ¿Qué más podría hacer? Ya había perdido todo lo que amaba y quizá más, era hora de pagar el egoísmo de Tony Stark sin importar que alguna vez lo llamó "amigo".

  
Suspiró cuando vio pasar a Thor por el haló de luz blanca, tenía miedo no quería saber la reacción o ver la reacción que tenía su protegido si alguna vez llegaba a saber que el era su ángel guardián, sabía que Tony no era tonto y que en algún momento se daría cuenta, ya lo había visto una vez.   
Indeciso aún cruzó el portal que lo hizo perder la conciencia algunos minutos o quizá algunas horas, no supo calcular el tiempo, el tiempo celestial pasaba rápidamente, un minuto ya era dos horas en tiempo humano.   
Sus sentidos se agudizaron y lo primero que escuchó fue una melodía dulce proveniente de algún lugar de la casa, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco invierno, movió su mano tocando las sábanas de un material suave a su tacto, supuso que era algo llamado "seda", Tony siempre hablaba de ello con Loki, miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta que era de noche por el ventanal de su habitación. Se levantó lentament sintiendo por primera vez el piso bajo sus pies y el tacto de sus manos, camino hasta el espejo y se dió cuenta que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Quizá esa era su apariencia en el cielo, quería pensar que si lo era, se fijó que estaba desnudo y miró la ropa que le había dejado Odinson en la cama, agradeció mentalmente tomó la ropa y se la puso sin margen de equivocación.

Se arreglaba la chaqueta de cuero en el espejo hasta que alguien apareció detrás suyo

-Vaya nunca pensé que te vería de esa manera, hermano  
-¡Buck! Me asustaste

El castaño se colocó a reír mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a Steve, reconociéndolo nuevamente sin sus alas y con ropa de humano.

-Te vez bien, me gusta como te vez. Le diré a Padre que también me convierta en humano, quizá que cosas pueda hacer.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sabía que Buck siendo humano sería un caso perdido.

-¿Peggy y Pietro?  
-Pietro cuidando de Clint que está en misión y Peggy en el hospital, me mandó a buscarte puesto que Thor y Loki te quieren ver.  
-Pensé que Thor no despertaría hasta mañana   
-Desperto antes que tú, de hecho me preocupe porque no dabas señales de vida; ahora rubio saca esas alitas y a volar

El angel suspiró y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en hacer aparecer sus alas, escuchó como Barnes silbaba y abrió los ojos mirándose al espejo, sus alas eran de plumas totalmente blancas con tonalidades doradas, jamás las había visto de alguna manera, siempre fueron blancas pero nunca tan grandes y de cuatro espacios, se sorprendió.

-Vaya, nunca las vi así.  
-Ni yo, ni siquiera se parecen a las de Miguel, Rafael o Gabriel   
-Bien, vamos, no hagamos esperar a Peggy y sus protegidos.

James atravesó las paredes y Steve tuvo que abrir la ventana y saltar hasta estar en un altura considerable y que no lo vieran, volaban de par en par eso hasta que Buck habló.

-Ah si, se me olvidó decirte que Tony está en el hospital

Steve no pudo controlar las alas y se vino a pique a lo que Buck se colocó a reír y siguió volando a la altura que había alcanzado.

-Soy el mejor amigo.


	11. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le sonrió con complacencia mientras Natasha le sonreía divertida, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo que hizo reír al castaño.
> 
> -Eramos jóvenes, Tony no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.
> 
> -Yo creo que sabíamos exactamente lo que hacíamos, Tasha.

James se colocó al lado de Steve quien sacudía su ropa de forma violenta, casi se había dado un buen golpe en el suelo al momento de querer frenar su vuelo, el rubio miró de mala manera al pelinegro quien seguía partiéndose de la risa.

-¿No me podías decir en la casa que Tony se encontraba en este lugar?

-Era más divertido si te lo decía en pleno vuelo, humanito. Y por Dios que fue divertido, hubieses visto como intentabas equilibrar tus alas mientras te venías a pique.

El rubio intento darle un golpe en el hombro a su amigo pero lo traspasó como si fuese un fantasma, suspiró resignado, cierto que ya no podía tocar a sus hermanos.

-Deja de reírte y vamos que se nos hace tarde

-Ay mirenme, soy Steve Rogers capitán de la fuerzas del ejército, todo un humano rudo pero no puedo controlar mis alitas

El pelinegro movió sus alas como si fuesen de mariposa para luego volver a partirse de la risa mientras que el ángel/humano rubio apretaba su mandíbula, de verdad que a veces llegaba a detestar a Bucky.

El castaño marcaba el número de Pepper para saber cómo se encontraba, aquel día en la oficina la había encontrado muy atareada buscando papeles para la próxima reunión, y aunque Tony había estado dispuesta ayudarla ella no lo dejó, lo envío a la oficina mientras contestaba el celular

-"Tony, ve a firmar los papeles que te deje en tu oficina, rápido no hay tiempo"

Lo último que había escuchado era una pequeña risa risueña de Pepper seguido de un "Hola ¿Como estás?" Incluso, había cambiado la voz a una melosa cuando había contestado aquel llamado. Suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

-¿Problemas en el paraíso Stark?

-Problemas en el paraíso amoroso Stark -respondió Tony con una voz divertida-

La pelirroja que se había colocado a su lado en total silencio sin que el se diese cuenta le mostró una sonrisa de burla.

-Creo que eso tiene que ver algo con tu forma de ser quizá ¿Lo Playboy?

-Oh señorita Romanoff, créame que en particular esa forma de ser mía me ha ayudado a conseguir varías chicas... incluso tú

Tony le sonrió con complacencia mientras Natasha le sonreía divertida, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo que hizo reír al castaño.

-Eramos jóvenes, Tony no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Yo creo que sabíamos exactamente lo que hacíamos, Tasha.

La pelirroja suspiró, era mejor no seguir con el tema porque sabía que cuando se trataba del ego de Anthony Stark, siempre debía ganar él.

-Dime ¿Qué pasó con Pepper?

"bingo" se respondió Natasha cuando vio que la sonrisa de coqueto de Stark se desvanecía completamente.

-Es complicado, solo qu-...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase puesto que se escucharon pasos de tras de él y una garganta que tosía un poco.

-Buenas noches mádame, señor. Estoy buscando al joven Loki Odinson y su hermano Thor ¿Saben dónde queda la sala?

Tony se paralizó, quizá había la tan abrupta forma en que habían interrumpido su conversación con Natasha, o quizá había sido la forma en que esa voz le había hecho obtener un escalofrío delicioso que recorrió su espina dorsal. Se giró lentamente puesto que Natasha no salía de su estupefacción.

Frente a él un rubio guapo, que calcualaba debía medir un metro noventa se encontraba mirado o escudriñando con la mirada a las dos personas que estaban frente a él, esos ojos azules no dejaban de pasear su mirada entre Tony y Natasha, el castaño sabía que sí hubiese sido mejor ya hubiese estado perdido con tan solo esa forma de mirar.

-Sí -respondio Tony- Disculpe pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¡Oh! Se me olvida, Steve, soy el capitán Steve Rogers.

El rubio formó una sonrisa que hizo sentirse desconcertante al castaño, jamás alguien de su círculo cercano había sonreído con tanta inocencia tanto como en su sonrisa, su mirada y sus ojos.

Ese hombre no podía ser real, debía ser un ángel o un semidios esculpido por los mismos dioses griegos.

Movió su boca para responderle donde encontraba en la sala pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida.

-¡Capitán! Es un gusto verle.

-Hola Loki ¿Como está tu hermano?

-Recién despertando, pero acompáñame le dará gusto verte.

El pelinegro le guiñó el ojo al rubio quien sólo rodeó los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel "salvaje" como le decía Buck.

-Tony, Nat, cierren la boca que vuelan moscas.

Dijo Loki con un toque divertido en su voz mientras que castaño y pelirroja fruncian el ceño al mismo tiempo, los habían descubierto mirando al rubio.

El ángel comenzó a caminar al lado de Loki, pero antes de irse se giró para mirar a los dos.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Señorita Romanoff -dijo mirando a la chica quien sólo miró a otro lado- Gracias... Señor Stark.

Murmuró en tono bajo casi saboreando el apellido del castaño, como si aquello alimentará su alma y su vida, Tony lo sintió de aquella manera, pero se había quedado estupefacto solo atinó asentir para luego mirar como aquel rubio y su mejor amigo volvían a caminar.

Estaba listo, debía descubrir todo sobre Steve Rogers y el por qué había desordenado su vida en tan solo unos minutos

¿O estaba pareciéndose a una colegiala adolescente con el chico que le gustaba?

El pelinegro al entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano, se colocó a reír a carcajadas, Steve se cruzó de brazos y Thor solo lo miro confundido

-Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Tony y la araña, Thor era como "¿Quien es este sexy hombre y porque no llegó antes a mi vida?"

-Imaginate si supieran que es un ángel y que cayó de cara cuando intentó tocar el suelo.

Steve bufó mirando a Buck quien tenía una cara de inocencia y a Peggy quien sonreía divertida por la situación.

-Oh cállate Buck. ¿Que tal estás,Thor?

-Muy bien, Steve la llegada no fue nada complicada ¿Como te sientes tú?

-Extraño, puedo sentir emociones extrañas...

Thor sonrió, sabía a que se refería.

-Tranquilo, eso se llaman felicidad, tristeza, enojo, preocupación, diversión y quizás...amor.

Steve se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello, no por el sentimiento en sí, si no porque Thor lo miraba insinuando algo y Loki comenzaba a partirse de la risa nuevamente.

-¿Puedes ver a Peggy?

-La veo, más no puedo comunicarme con ella, creo que eso seguirá siendo trabajo de Loki

El ojiazul con un suspiró colocó una mano en el hombro de Thor mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar a Peggy quien lo miraba con añoranza, y Steve se vio con la necesidad de tocarla.

Tony se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera cuando salieron de la sala de Thor, Tony y Loki, el castaño se colocó de pie.

-Los dejó, iré por un café.y ya vuelvo -avisó Loki con una sonrisa pícara que Steve no pudo deducir pero que Tony sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba.

-Capitán ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

El rubio asintió para cruzarse de brazos, de aquella manera se sentía más protegido.

-¿Lo conozco de algún lado, Steve Rogers?. -preguntó el castaño mirando al rubio quien casi se había desmayado de la impresión, si no fuese por las burlas de Pietro y Buck que tenían delante de él.

-Me conoce más de lo que usted cree, señor Stark...


	12. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué quería Vanko?   
-Lo de siempre, saber cómo van los planes para derrotar a esos Ángeles.
> 
> Romlow bufó mientras Wanda se encogió de hombros, de verdad que a veces detestaba que esos dos humanos tuvieran tanto control sobre ellos, pero era la única manera de llegar a Tony si llegaban al castaño llegaban al Ángel Steve.  
Para matarlo antes de que la profecía se cumpliese.

No supo en que momento dejó de sentir cosas por Tony Stark, quizá nunca había sentido nada por Tony y solo era sus ansias de poder tener solo un poco dinero, en fin, Pepper ya no se preocupaba por eso. Ahora le importaba que su relación con Vanko funcionara.  
No se dio cuenta en que momento le empezó a gustar el empresario, quizá desde que estaban en el MIT, no lo sabía...simplemente pasó.

Se miraba en el espejo mientras colocaba lentamente su aro, sonrió un poco, necesitaba aquello y trabajar por tantos años con Stark la había vuelta ambiciosa, un poco de ambición no le haría mal ¿Cierto? Aparte no podía ser simplemente ser la secretaria de Anthony Stark, ella necesitaba más.

-Muy bien Pepper, es hora de jugar con Vanko.

Cuando sonó el timbre sonrió en el espejo, guiñó un ojo a ella misma y tomando su cartera y abrigo bajó por las escaleras para ir a recibir a su invitado.

-Señorita Potts.  
-Señor Vanko.

Los dos se sonrieron sin saber la pelirroja en el lío que estaba por meterse.

-

-¿Qué quería Vanko?   
-Lo de siempre, saber cómo van los planes para derrotar a esos Ángeles.

Romlow bufó mientras Wanda se encogió de hombros, de verdad que a veces detestaba que esos dos humanos tuvieran tanto control sobre ellos, pero era la única manera de llegar a Tony si llegaban al castaño llegaban al Ángel Steve.  
Para matarlo antes de que la profecía se cumpliese.

"Porque llegará un ángel que se enamorará de un humano y para salvarlo a él y su raza se sacrificara matando a todos los caídos, a los que profesan el mal solo por diversión, y a los que intentan consumir la vida de un inocente".

Y eso ni lo iba a permitir el demonio Romlow ni mucho menos Wanda, puesto que los que tenían que ganar eran ellos.

-La próxima vez dile a Vanko que consiga a Stark o si no, nuestro trato se cancela

La castaña asintió mientras miraba al mayor, los dos sonrieron.

-Creo que es mejor de hacer algo mucho más... entretenido ¿No lo crees?

-Guarde la presa grande para ti ¿Te parece torturarla y luego tener sexo?

-Eso me llama mi atención, querido.

La demonia de la hechicería sonrió atrayendo con sus poderes aquel persona para besarlo, pronto le entregarían a su hermano, Lucifer, las riendas del mundo.

-Escúchame bien, es entrar y salir nada más ¿Entendido, Romanoff?

-Ya te oí, Fury. Deja de gritar en mi oído si no la misión saldrá mal

La pelirroja suspiró y echó su cabello a un lado para abrir aquella ventanilla que daba a los ductos de ventilación, se metió rápidamente para acercarse a donde se encontraban los claves de seguridad, conecto su celular a un clave y hackeo la red para apagar todas las cámaras incluyendo las que se encontraban en los ductos, luego de hacerlo comenzó a gatear rápido hasta llegar a la oficina central que era de Doom.  
Buscó dándose cuenta que no había nadie.

-Dile a Reed que estoy dentro.

Habló Natasha por su comunicador para soltar la rendija, acomodarse y saltar cayendo de pie, caminó como gato en sigilo hacía el computador de Doom, colocó el pendrive para importar algunos archivos hasta el USB mientras que ella se colocaba a ver otros planes de Víctor, le llamó la atención uno que y abriendo la carpeta se dio cuenta que en cuentas de Tony, aparte de imágenes de él y de él arma que estaba creando que suponía sabían solo sus cercanos, la armadura Iron man.

-Natasha, sal de ahí, Víctor va en camino.

Habló Reed por el comunicador, la pelirroja se asustó puesto que estaba concentrada mirando aquella carpeta, envío rápido al USB

-Natasha sal, rápido  
-Dame algunos minutos.  
-No hay minutos, Romanoff.

La pelirroja tragó duro cuando vio que la carga iba en 60% y que podía escuchar los pasos de Doom acercándose.

Abrió la puerta mientras miraba unos papeles, alzó la vista cuando sintió un pequeño viento llegando a su rostro, frunció el ceño pero luego se alzó su hombro.

-Tuvo que ser mi ángel

Murmuró Doom en tono de broma mientras se acercaba a su silla para sentarse, la pelirroja suspiró en el ducto de ventilación y comenzó con cuidado a moverse para salir de aquel lugar.

El castaño tenía un vaso de  
Whisky en su mano mientras miraba hacia la ventana estaba realmente pensativo ese día.

"-Me conoce más de lo que usted cree, señor Stark."

Aquella voz le había en crispado cada bello de su piel, cerró sus  
ojos para que a su mente llegase los ojos azul cielo que había visto el día anterior.

"-Créame que no seré una piedra en su zapato, intentaré ayudarlo por su bien"

No entendía por qué él capitán le había dicho eso, quizás le habían contado la historia de Afganistán y solo lo intento proteger con sus palabras.

"-Y aunque le parecerá un poco extraño, sé muchas cosas de usted"

El castaño mordió su labio inferior, odiaba el hecho de que ese hombre supiera cosas de él y que el como el genio que era solo supiera que su nombre era Steve Rogers, capitán de la segunda campaña del ejército, tuvo a cargo algunas misiones muy suicidas y también participó en su rescate en Afganistán.

Pero absolutamente nada más.

"-¿Que cosas sabe sobre mi, capitán?

-Lo irá descubriendo a su tiempo, señor Stark".

Para otros aquellas palabras le hubiesen causado terror, pero para él, aquella mirada, sonrisa y esas palabras solo lo hicieron sentir protección y paz...

Una increíble paz que no sentía desde que vio aquellos ojos azules en el hospital cuando sus padres murieron.

-ay Steve Rogers, creo que serás un dolor tremendo en mi trasero.

Tomó el vaso par darle el último sorbo y quitó su vista de la ventana para caminar a su habitación, solo quería descansar.

Un rubio se encontraba de brazos cruzados en la pared que dividía la sala de estar y el pasillo que daba hacia el ascenso, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que seguía vestido con su camisa blanca abierta los dos botones y los pantalones negros de tela, no llevaba su chaqueta de cuero.

-Creo que el dolor de cabeza no seré yo

Susurró mirando con cuidado como Tony se iba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Tony, descansa.

Y con cuidado salió de aquel lugar sin ser visto para subir al tejado de la Torre y quedándose allí para velar a su protegido en aquella noche estrellada como pocas veces había visto, siempre cuidando los sueños de Tony Stark.


	13. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manejaba su convertible con la música a toda volumen, detestaba que lo despertaran temprano pero odiaba más que Loki lo llamará pidiendo ayuda siempre que él estaba entre el sueño y el letargo de este.  
Porque nunca sabía lo que prometía o a lo que aceptaba. No es que no quisiera a Hela, es más adoraba a esa niña al ser su ahijada.

-Arriba Angelito, es un lindo día

Steve gruñó mientras se tapaba más con las sábanas, había llegado a las 4 de la mañana de su patrullaje nocturno en la vivienda de Tony y ya estaba Loki molestándolo para que se levantará

-¿Qué hora son?

-Las 8:30 de la mañana

Respondió Buck quién también estaba en la habitación mirando divertido aquello, el ángel se desesperezo y suspiro abriendo los ojos mirando a Loki quien ya estaba pulcramente vestido y Buck sentando en la silla mirándolo y divertido

-Los detesto   
-Te pasa por llegar a la 4 de la madrugada, ahora como ser humano debes descansar masy, no puedes dormir solo 4 horas tú cuerpo no lo resistiría.

Steve bufó colocándose en pie

-Huy, Rogers si no conociera los mandamientos angelicales juro que me hubiese tirado encima tuyo

El pelinegro miraba de arriba abajo Al ángel puesto que este se encontraba desnudo, Steve suspiro camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Fuera, debes ir a trabajar   
-Por ti me quedaría alitas, pero bueno ya que insistes te aviso que tendrás que cuidar a Hela puesto que mamá fue a ver a Thor y yo debo ir a trabajar.

El pelinegro pasó por el lado del ángel para salir de la habitación, se giró en sus talones para mirar de nuevo al "soldado"

-Y Tony vendrá ayudarte.

Steve por primera vez sintió un escalofrío pasando desde el inicio de sus vertebras hasta llegar al final, eso significaba peligro.

Manejaba su convertible con la música a toda volumen, detestaba que lo despertaran temprano pero odiaba más que Loki lo llamará pidiendo ayuda siempre que él estaba entre el sueño y el letargo de este.  
Porque nunca sabía lo que prometía o a lo que aceptaba. No es que no quisiera a Hela, es más adoraba a esa niña al ser su ahijada.

Pero de verdad odiaba levantarse temprano.

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento privado de la casa de los Odinson, se bajó rápidamente y camino hasta el macetero dónde saco una llave abriendo la puerta, escucho risas y pensó que Frigga aún no se iba al hospital. Camino hasta donde se encontraba el bullicio

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al Capitán bailando con la pequeña Frigga mientras cocinaban algo que olía a pankekes, la pequeña se dejaba llevar por la música de Bon Jovi al igual que el ángel, o eso era hasta que la pequeña se dió de la presencia del intruso que miraba divertida esa escena

-¡Tío Tony!

La pequeña corrió rápidamente hasta él para que él tomara en brazos a Hela.  
Que pena que su vista tuvo que dirigirse a su sobrina y no al trasero marcado que tenía el capitán con los pantalones que llevaba puesto.

-Hola primor ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?   
-¡Muy bien! Steve me está haciendo el desayuno nunca pensé que podría hacerlo   
-En el ejército enseñan muchas cosas ¿No capitán?

Si claro, el ejército, el ejército llamado Tony Stark, quiso replicar el rubio pero solo sonrió.

-Así es, señor Stark. Buen día pensé que llegaría más tarde  
-Buen día, y no. Sucede que Loki me llamó dos veces, la primera para que me acordara que hoy debía de cuidar a esta preciosidad y la segunda para gritarme que me debía levantar.

Vio una sonrisa divertida en la boca del contrario y aquello lo hizo sonreír, algo cálido inundó su pecho.

-Sí...con Loki gritando no hay quien despierte y haga las actividades del día.

Tony observó cómo Steve tomaba dos platos y repartía equitativamente los panques para luego colocarlos en la mesa y sacar la salsa de chocolate, la favorita de Tony.

-Como supongo que no ha tomado desayuno lo invito a desayunar, con Hela.

Steve tomo una manzana y se sentó en la mesa frente al plato servido de Tony y comenzó a comer lentamente aquel fruto

Fruto que se le hacía prohibido para Tony, puesto que no sabía de donde habían aparecido las ganas de arrebatarle la manzana de las manos y besarlo.

Agradecía al cielo que era abiertamente bisexual, sino, en aquel momento te diría un gran problema de orientación sexual, pero mirando al capitán más de cerca podría decir que si que estaba como Dios quería y esperaba entablar una buena amistad con él

O algo más....

Carraspeó saliendo de sus pensamientos para sentarse al lado de Hela quien ya estaba comiendo.

-¿No debía trabajar el día de hoy?   
-No, Pepper se encargará de las juntas ya que me Loki pidió que me quedará pero no hablemos de mi porque pudiste leer algo en alguna revista

El rubio emitió una risa baja mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Tony quién casi se ahogó al ver aquellos ojos azules que decían tanto y que él no podía deducir.

-Solo...soy capitán del ejército, nada más

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo del castaño.

-Pero algún interés debes de tener.

-Bueno, sí...me gusta la pintura y dibujar, de hecho me gusta mucho dibujar

Y no mentía puesto que cada vez que podía en los ratos libres que le daba Tony se dedicaba a observar pinturas de grandes artistas o simplemente San Pedro le regalaba un pergamino celestial y él con una pluma se colocaba a dibujar.

-Vaya, así que nuestro soldadito de plomo es un artista, me gustaría ver alguna vez algún dibujo de tu autoría.

Tony se inclinó en la mesa en forma coqueta aunque Steve no lo notó, era muy inocente para percibir eso o simplemente no conocía lo que era coquetear.

-Quizás, algún día. No le suelo mostrar mis dibujos a nadie   
-¡Solo a mi! -dijo la pequeña Hela con una sonrisa-

-Claro que solo a ti -respondió el rubio- porque eres una chica muy hermosa que merece todos los dibujos del mundo  
-¿Más que Peggy?  
-Mucho más que Peggy.

Stark frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, no es que le haya causado pánico, pero quizá el capitán no estaban soltero y él estaba coqueteando para caer en el fondo de la humillación

-Bien dejemos los dibujos para después ¿Qué quieres hacer, honey?   
-Uhmm... quiero ir contigo y con Steve al parque ¿Podemos tío Tony?

Vaya, ahora debía ir a un parque con aquel guapo hombre y fingir ser la exitosa familia feliz.

No le desagradaba para nada si podía quedarse mirando ese trasero digno de América

-Gracias América, eres lo mejor.

Susurró el castaño aunque Steve lo escucho por su súper audición se había levantando para lavar la loza pero al escuchar aquello de Tony solo se hizo el desentendido.

Sí,Tony podía soportar un día de parque, el aire libre, algunos niños gritando y aSteve Rogers y su patriótico trasero.


	14. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miró sobre sus hombro y vio a su ángel, sonrió extrañaba tocarlo para que a James se le esfumara su mal humor, pero tenía que cumplir una misión que le había encomendado padre
> 
> Debía salvar a Tony Stark y a sus hermanos ángeles.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Shield mientras sentía como alguien la miraba, solo sonrío, sabia de quién se trataba pero necesitaba estar solo con él, así que entró rápidamente a su oficina y cerró la puerta, lo único que odiaba de aquello era que debía hacer todo por ella misma y no como ellos que podían traspasar las paredes.

-Estas herida.  
-Solo un poco, nada que temer, angelito.

Escuchó la pequeña risa que proliferaba aquel ser divino y se quitó la parte de arriba del traje para poder cambiarse de ropa, James la conocía a la perfección hace muchísimo tiempo, antes de "nacer" así que no le daba vergüenza cambiarse frente a él.

-Aún espero que cumplas tu palabra   
-Natalia, sabes que aún no puedo, Steve está siendo un ser humano por pad-  
-interrumpió al pelinegro- Lo sé Buck, lo vi y vaya que no pensé que la humanidad le asentaría tan bien

Rió bajito cuando escuchó un bufido, sabía que James era celoso pero no pensaba que también lo sería con su hermano de sangre divina.

-No tientes a tu suerte Alianovna.   
-¿Qué podrías hacerme? ¿Abandonar a tu protegida? Sabes que padre te castigaría.   
-Oh calla esa pequeña boca mordaz, Romanoff.

Miró sobre sus hombro y vio a su ángel, sonrió extrañaba tocarlo para que a James se le esfumara su mal humor, pero tenía que cumplir una misión que le había encomendado padre

Debía salvar a Tony Stark y a sus hermanos ángeles.

Pero de verdad que a veces extrañaba volar, juguetear con James y pasear con él por los diferentes lugares de aquella tierra.   
Pero sus alas estaban dañadas y había perdido comunicación con padre hasta que no completara su misión.

Suspiró y solo alargo su mano para sentir la presencia de James, era lo único que tranquilizaba a los dos en aquel momento, anhelando estar otra vez juntos en algún tiempo.

-¡Tío Tony, una mariposa!   
La pequeña Hela iba de la mano del castaño quien sonreía al verla tan feliz, era un día en el que sol estaba brillante pero no sentía calor alguno

Era un lindo día para pasear en familia.

Y vaya que distinguida familia, puesto que era él, una pequeña de 5 años, el oso Teddy de la pequeña y un capitán de las fuerzas del ejército quien iba atrás de ellos como protegiéndoles.  
"Una verdadera familia feliz" pensó Tony aunque en su imaginación puesto que el soldado aún no se abría del todo ante él y tampoco podía esperar mucho.

Los militares eran bastantes reservados con sus vidas.

Soltó la mano de la ojiverde quien corrió a subirse a los columpios para su edad, sabía que la pequeña podía darse vuelo sola porque él le había enseñado como, así que se sentó en el pasto, segundos después sintió una presencia que se colocaba a su lado, lo miro de reojo sacando el agua embotellada de la mochila y bebiendo un poco de ella, hasta bebiendo agua aquel hombre era sexy.  
Carraspeó sacándose aquel pensamiento de la mente y volvió a centrar su atención en Hela quien se columpiaba divertida.

-¿Sabes? En algún momento de mi vida pensé que estaría igual que Loki.  
-¿Un famoso profesor de letras y reconocido por sus libros que ha publicado?  
-Oh, no. Las ciencias son lo mío el arte se lo dejó a él pero pensaba en tener una pequeña familia y un hijo.  
-Quizá lo pueda tener señor Stark, solo debe encontrar la persona correcta.

Una risa en tono bajo sarcástica y triste salió de los labios del castaño.

-No, mi persona correcta ya no me ama, como siempre fui el culpable y la alejé de mi.

Steve iba a replicar aquello cuando se quedó quieto al sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, miró puntos estratégicos y se dio cuenta que habían personas espiándolos.  
«ángeles caídos» pensó colocándose en postura por si algo pasaba, debía ser ágil y poder proteger a Hela y a Tony.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando entre las matas de los árboles divisó una cabellera larga castaña oscura, aquella figura la conocía.

Wanda, la bruja demoníaca, la hermana de Lucifer.

Su respiración se tornó irregular mientras intentaba crear una conexión con Peggy, pero no podía.

Ya no tenía esa capacidad de conectarse con sus hermanos.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Hela seguía jugando cuando pasó rozandola una bala que no la logró alcanzar puesto que en ese momento alguien se le tiró para protegerla.

Pietro había llegado ayudar a Steve.

El rubio vió cuando una flecha que sabía estaba envenenada del elixir de Wanda iba directo a Tony, abrió sus alas y empujó al castaño al pasto creando un escudo con ella.

El castaño se sorprendió mirándolo, pero no salía de su estupefacción.

-¿Qué?

Logró a preguntar antes de que Rogers colocará dos dedos en su sien, rogaba que por lo menos siguiera teniendo esa capacidad.

-Duerme.

Y vio caer desvanecido a su protegido mientras lo tomaba en brazos, Pietro ya estaba llevando a Hela quien lloraba, Steve tomó a Tony en brazos y comenzó a volar con él de vuelta a la casa.

Aunque no pudo evitar que dos balas contaminadas con sangre de sus hermanos caídos llegarán directamente a sus alas dañandolo, aún así pudo llegar a la casa.

Se encontraba debilitado, dejó en el sillón al castaño para apoyarse en la pared mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía pensar ni escuchar lo que Pietro le decía. Pronto estuvo igual que su protegido.

Steve se desvaneció a causa de aquellas balas contaminadas.

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando sintió bullicio a su alrededor, no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Buen golpe te diste amigo Tony

Dijo el peliclaro con una sonrisa mientras Frigga se acercaba a ver al contrario.

-¿D-donde estoy? ¿Que p-paso?   
-Estas en casa cariño -respondió maternalmente Frigga- te diste un buen golpe eso es todo.

El castaño miró a Thor quien ya se encontraba en casa recuperado, Frigga lo miraba preocupada y Hela estaba sentada en un sillón abrazando su peluche.  
Buscó unos ojos azules que no encontró, el capitán no estaba, las alas del capitán tampoco estaba.

-Vi, y-yio vi, y-yo Steve, Hela, parque

Dijo con una notable incoherencia de palabras mientras que Frigga se levantaba por un vaso de agua, cuando Tony lo tomó todo recién pudo hablar.

-Vi a Steve Rogers con alas.


	15. Extra: cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Tony Stark.

El castaño despertó sin el sonido de su alarma por primera vez desde que tenía 28 años de edad, suspiró y dió vuelta en su cama para poder mirar el reloj.

7:30 de la mañana.

Bufó acomodándose hasta tapar su cabeza con las mantas de verdad que no quería levantarse cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormirse, bostezo. Eso hasta que sus ojos minutos después volvieron abrirse rápidamente.

—¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Rió feliz pero luego recordó que nadie iba a pasarlo con él, Loki estaba ocupado puesto que aquel día tenía que estar metido en la universidad haciendo clases, Bruce debía estar viajando a Chicago por una exposición de ciencias y Rodhey estaba en el ejército en Pakistán por una misión.

"Qué lindo cumpleaños" pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir lo que quedaba del día, tenía sus ojos aguados, no quería llorar pero le era inevitable, se sentía tan solo.

Pronto se encontró llorando en la cama hasta que un aire hizo todas sus mantas hacia atrás, alzó la mirada y una sonrisa con una mirada azul lo recibieron.

—Venga, no llores, hoy es tu cumpleaños arriba ¡Debemos cantarte cumpleaños feliz, Tony!

El castaño rió y solo negó con la cabeza a la petición que su ángel le hacía.

—No tiene importancia, Steve, solo es un año más -se encogió de hombros.

—Creeme que si yo estuviese de cumpleaños estaría muy feliz ¡Párate! Loki ha dejado una torta en el mesón y me pidió que te cantará cumpleaños feliz.

El castaño suspiró levantándose para caminar hasta su cocina de aquella torre y claramente había una torta con las palabras "Happy birthday, bitch" Tony rió bajito y encendió las velas con un encendedor mientras que Steve con una sonrisa de posaba delante de él para comenzar a cantarle típica canción de "Happy Birthday to you".

—Según las reglas debes pedir tres deseos  
—¿Los deseos se cumplen, Steve?   
El ángel se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé, padre es el que ve eso pero hasta el momento sí ha cumplido algunos deseos.  
—él único deseo que querría en este momento sería poder tocarte y abrazarte, ángel.

Steve sonrió y Tony sopló las velas para que se pudiera cumplir el deseo.

—Loki dejó algunas actividades para este cumpleaños

—¿Podemos mentir y decir que las hicimos? Quisiera pasar este cumpleaños contigo viendo películas y series, quizás comiendo hamburguesas ¿Podemos Steve?

—Pero—

El ángel miró como los ojos de castaño iban perdiendo aquel brillo hermoso que tenía y suspiró, ya otro día podría hacer las actividades de Loki además ¡Hoy era el cumpleaños de Tony!

—Esta bien, pero por favor no más Star Wars   
—Me ofendes Steve, es una de las mejores sagas del siglo ¡Y a ti no te gusta! ¿Qué tan mal gusto tienen los ángeles guardianes?   
—Es solamente que tiene mucha mentira, Tony  
—Ya, puritano, no dejaré que nadie te contamine

Rodeó divertido los ojos para tomar una cuchara y sacar un trozo de pastel para probarlo.

—¡Mmmh! Delicioso, es de selva negra, mi favorito. Ahora señor "Pureza extrema no me miren que me contamino" vamos a este sofá para poder ver las películas y series que te quiero mostrar.

El ojiazul sonrió y asintió para levantarse y caminar hacia el sofá donde Tony lo siguió con su pastel y una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué se hicieron tanto problema? Podían haber arreglado el problema con hablar solamente   
—Porque el ser humano "no habla" querido, es más fácil para nosotros solamente dejar pasar el problema   
—Es una tontería ¡Deberían hablar!

Ya eran casi las 17.00 y solo habían pasado viendo series y películas, de hecho recién habían terminado de ver "el diario de una pasión" Tony ya se había comido dos hamburguesa y Steve sabía que podía seguir comiendo pero solo lo dejo ser, era su cumpleaños y Tony merecía ser feliz un día.

—Aunque -él castaño volvió hablar luego de un rato- a mí me gustaría encontrar a una persona tanto como ellos dos se encontraron al otro

El ángel lo quedo mirando un momento para luego sonreírle

—Claro que si lo encontrarás, Tony. De eso me encargaré yo porque te lo mereces

—¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor ángel guardián que existe?

—Solo las he escuchado unas dos veces -respondió Steve con inocencia a lo que Tony rió y colocó otra película.-

Cerca de las 23:00 horas Steve se dió cuenta que Tony se quedó dormido, lo iba a despertar con su nombre en el oído cuando se dió cuenta que su hombro podía sentir el hombro de Tony, se quedó pasmado, levantó lentamente su mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla del castaño y tocar su suave piel. Sintió como Tony se removía y apartó rápidamente su mano para no despertar al genio pero Tony solo se acomodó más cerca suyo buscando su calor y protección. Inconscientemente sonrió y se colocó de pie para tomarlo en brazos con cuidado caminando despacio hacia la habitación de su protegido, no entendía lo que pasaba pero aprovecharía cada minuto que el cielo le regalaba.

Dejó con cuidado a Tony en la cama para quitarle los zapatos y acomodarlo mejor tapandolo con las mantas de aquella suave cama, se agachó frente a él y lo vió abrir un poco los ojos mientras lo oia pronunciar un suave

—Quédate conmigo.

Tony se durmió inmediatamente y Steve sonrió acariciando su mejilla y su cabello mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos en la vida del castaño, por lo menos había desistido de hacer una gran fiesta y emborracharse hasta borrarse.

Y lo había hecho por él.

Soltó un suspiro mientras que su dedo pasaba por la nariz delicada del moreno hasta llegar a sus labios donde con su dedo pulgar lentamente conterneo aquellos rosados labios, se acercó lentamente hasta poder sentir la respiración de Tony, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero aquello lo instaba a realizar un acto más delicado.

Miró los labios del moreno, sonrió para luego volver a mirar aquellos lindos ojos cerrados, colocó dos dedos en su sien.

—No recordarás lo de hoy ni a mí, pensarás que tuviste una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con tus amigos celebrando este gran día hacia ti, tendrás borrosos episodios de aquella fiesta y de mi no te acordarás.

Cuando supo que pudo remover los recuerdos de Tony suspiró para acercarse y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Tony.

—Capitán, capitán ¿Se encuentra bien?

Steve abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor y recordar donde estaba, no era un ángel y ahora era un ser humano con la misión de cuidar a Tony, miró a Bruce y se sonrojo un poco.

—Si y-yo, lo siento s-solo record—

Pero fue interrumpido por el científico que le dedicaba una sonrisa

—No se preocupe capitán, lo entiendo.

Steve asintió mientras miraba aquel vaso que tenía en su mano, alzó su cabeza para ver a su protegido que estaba un poco más allá conversando con uno de sus socios.  
Tony levantó la cabeza y conectó su mirada con Steve sonriéndole levemente al igual que Steve le dedicaba una sonrisa, quizás Tony no recordaba aquel cumpleaños número 28 en donde deseó que Steve tuviera forma corpórea, padre se había demorado años.

Pero al fin había cumplido el deseo de Tony Stark sin que esté lo pudiese recordar, pero contenía una calidez en su pecho por primera vez desde hace años al tener a Steve Rogers celebrando su cumpleaños número 49 a su lado.


	16. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humillación y derrota al momento en que su hermana de alas se consumió en los pensamientos ególatras de Lucifer y había decidido en apoyarlo.
> 
> Aunque eso le costará una familia, la eternidad y el cariño de sus hermanos de nacimiento y de alas.
> 
> Pietro y Natalia.
> 
> Pero el pecado siempre ha sido más fuerte que la sangre ¿No?

Loki intentaba bajar la fiebre que tenía el ángel en aquel minuto, estaba 15 minutos tranquilo y la fiebre volvía a él. Loki suspiró mientras miraba de reojo como Pietro aún impactado estaba parado en una esquina mirando a su amigo que sudaba y jadeaba por el dolor, necesitaba ayuda y necesitaba que Bucky y Natasha llegarán en cuanto antes para ayudarle porque él solo no podría con la fiebre del ángel.

Le quitó el trapo de la frente llevándolo a la fuente con agua helada y volviendo a remojarlo para colocarselo en la frente mientras el ángel se estremecía, esperaba de verdad que sus plumas no fuesen dañadas.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí

Loki giró su cabeza para ver a Peggy quien entraba a la habitación acercándose al rubio, tocó su frente y el gimió en voz alta.

-Peggy -murmuro- Tony, Tony

Empezó a susurrar el rubio llamándolo entre sueños, la castaña miró a su protegido quien estaba bastante preocupado

-Loki  
-Esta bien, y Hela también, Pietro sacó a Hela pero Steve le llegaron algunos dardos con sangre

La castaña gimió llevando la mano a su boca para mirar a Pietro.

-Tenían sangre de nuestros hermanos caídos, Peggy.  
-Dios...-exclamó el ángel.- No, no puede ser ¿Viste cuántos eran, Pietro?

El ángel solo negó con la cabeza para mirar a la ventana, apretó sus labios en una línea fina. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido su hermana de nacimiento, no podía comprender porque Wanda había decidido seguir a Lucifer ni porque ahora estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Miró a Steve, Dios...cuanto le dolía verlo así, el ángel siempre le había protegido de todo, a él y a Wanda de hecho, por él es que dejó de ser querubín para poder ser Ángel guardián cuando Wanda fue expulsada del cielo.

Buck apareció en escena y justo detrás de él se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó Natasha sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola en una silla para acercarse al ángel.

-Tuvieron un ataque, no sé qué sucedió Nat pero Tomy estaba inconsciente cuando lo traje.

Respondió Loki cruzándose de brazos y apartándose de Natasha para que ella revisará a Steve.

-Bien, llama a Bruce y dile que necesito con urgencia una pastilla para bajarle la fiebre y trae más agua, por favor.

El azabache asintió tomando el tiesto para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

-Buck, voy a necesitar una de tus plumas.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó el ángel y Natasha se giró parar mirarlo.  
-Para matar a Steve, tonto. ¡Para salvarlo, pues! Eres su hermano de alas, funciona mejor así.  
-¿Estás segura, Nat?

La pelirroja rodeó los ojos mientras que Peggy miraba a Pietro, no entendía nada.

-a ver, a ver, paren un poco y explíquenme porque ella puede comunicarse contigo y porque sabe lo de los hermanos de alas. -habló Peggy.

-Peggy, ella es...  
-Natalia, y soy una Serafín.

Interrumpió Nat a Buck cruzándose de brazos y mirando a sus otros hermanos ángeles.

-¿Eres el ángel que padre envío para detener a Lucifer?

La pelirroja asintió pero no dijo nada más, necesitaba poder curar las alas de Steve o quedarían igual que las de ella, o mucho peor.

-Buck, tus plumas, luego explicaré todo ¿Si? -comento la espía.-

James asintió haciendo aparecer dos plumas en su mano para entregárselas a la chica quien rápidamente las comenzó a deshojar.

-necesito que Loki me traiga una fuente pequeña o algo para poder hacerlas polvo.  
-Yo iré a decirle a Loki

Pietro salió raudamente de la habitación para ir a donde se encontraba el australiano el cual iba otra vez a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Pietro? -preguntó al ver al ángel salir raudo  
-Necesitan una potecillo para poder moler algo

Loki asintió y le pasó agua bendita al ángel para que la llevara a la habitación mientras se devolvía a buscar un potecillo y algo para moler, cuando llegó vio a Natasha con las plumas

-No voy a preguntar nada -Dijo el pelinegro- por el momento, primero hay que salvar a Steve y luego me contarás todo, Romanoff.

Su amiga pelirroja rió para tomar el potecillo y echar las plumas deshojadas comenzando a colocar parte de su fuerza para poder hacerlas polvo cuando lo logró tomó un poco de agua bendita y le pidió un poco de sal a Loki para vertirle mientras que a Steve le venían más constante los temblores en su cuerpo, algunos segundos después el brebaje estuvo listo

-Steve, mirame

Murmuró la pelirroja intentando que el ángel abriera sus ojos, cuando lo logró en el cuarto llamado este solo pudo susurrar.

-Natalia... Serafín  
-Si, soy yo, necesito que coloques de tu parte hermano para poder curar tus alas ¿Bien?

Acercó el potecillo para el ángel tomará con cuidado aquello hasta que no quedará ninguna gota.

-Esto te calmará el dolor y te bajará la temperatura   
-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Peggy impresionada  
-Yo lo pase hace algunos años atrás, lamentablemente yo no pude rescatar mucho mis alas  
-¿Por qué? Digo, tu hermano o hermana tendría que haber ayudado -pronuncio Buck.

-Su hermana de alas es Wanda.

Murmuró Pietro cruzado de brazos en una esquina de la habitación mientras veía como aquella Serafín asentía para luego agachar su cabeza en señal de humillación y derrota.

Humillación y derrota al momento en que su hermana de alas se consumió en los pensamientos ególatras de Lucifer y había decidido en apoyarlo.

Aunque eso le costará una familia, la eternidad y el cariño de sus hermanos de nacimiento y de alas.

Pietro y Natalia.

Pero el pecado siempre ha sido más fuerte que la sangre ¿No?


	17. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No tenía muchos amigos -siguió Peggy- para ese entonces solo nosotros con Buck eramos sus amigos y la gran misión que le envió padre fue ser ángel protector de Howard Stark

-Cuando Wanda cayó en el pecado de Lucifer, me enviaron -comenzó relatando Nat- Wanda había bajado algunos meses antes, ella sabía controlar a Lucifer, siempre lo hizo era por así decirlo "su mejor amigo", no me pareció una buena idea de padre que Wanda bajara, sabía que podía ser consumida

-Wanda siempre se dejó llevar mucho por Lucifer -reparó Pietro- podía solventarlo y controlarlo pero al precio que siempre se dejó llevar por él, cada cosa que decía, cada acción realizada Wanda lo secundaba.

-Y ahora es una bruja, muy poderosa por decir menos -suspiró Loki- ¿Por qué quieren tanto a Tony?

-Porque Tony es el protegido de Steve, y necesitan a Steve para abrir el camino al cielo, somos ángeles es verdad, pero no somos perfectos Loki, algunos hemos pecado en pensamiento, otros en acciones, el único que siempre ha sido correcto y nunca ha peleado por los designios de padre ha sido Steve, cuando nació cuentan nuestros ángeles mayores que era un ángel muy débil, temían que sus alas demasiado frágiles -murmuró a Nat mirando a Buck, él había sido uno de los pioneros en verlo.

-Tu tocabas a Steve y temías que sus alas se hicieran polvo estelar -dijo divertido el azabache- no era musculoso, ni siquiera parecía un ángel, muchos lo podrían confundir con una rata, poco a poco se fue desarrollando a lo que es hoy, Steve nació de la incertidumbre, de la pobreza y en plena segunda guerra mundial que se cometió aquí en la tierra pero también nació de un fuerte amor al prójimo, de una valentía y ganas de vivir, por ello siempre es que el ayuda a los demás.

-No tenía muchos amigos -siguió Peggy- para ese entonces solo nosotros con Buck eramos sus amigos y la gran misión que le envió padre fue ser ángel protector de Howard Stark

-Imagina a un ángel parecido a una rata -dijo entre risas Nat- siendo un ángel protector, fue allí cuando los serafines decidimos entrenarlo y Steve comenzó hacer unos de los ángeles favoritos de padre pero Steve también tiene una de sus debilidades.

-Y es Tony -respondió Loki a lo que los demás ángeles asintieron- ¿Pero cómo?

-Los ángeles -dijo Peggy siendo la ángel más sabia podía responder- conocemos sus sentimientos, la fidelidad, lealtad, compasión, amor porque nosotros conocemos los sentimientos puros, pero somos muy ingenuos en lo que es el la traición y lo sentimientos negativos que nacieron con el pecado de nuestro hermano, sin embargo los ángeles también nos reproducimos, no como ustedes los humanos, pero de otra forma menos corpórea, no conocemos el amor sexual y si lo conocemos no lo sabemos, sin embargo si nos podemos enamorar, aunque muy pocas veces un ángel se ha enamorado de un humano

-¿Y que sucede cuando padre se entera de que un ángel se enamoró de un humano? -preguntó Loki.

-Se le castigan quitando su derecho de ser ángel guardián y se le envía a otra familia, sin saber nada más de su protegido hasta el día en que se muere

Loki suspiró frustrado mientras se hundía más en el sofá, Steve ya se encontraba mucho mejor desde que Bruce había enviado una pastilla con Nat y desde que por supuesto está ultima le salvase la vida con el remedio que le dio.

-Entonces hay que mantener a salvo a Anthony Stark.

Manejaba por las calles de New York mientras su mente estaba distraída, recordaba poco de lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el parque, pero recordaba perfectamente que Steve había tenido unas alas en su espalda, suspiró para cerrar sus ojos un momento en un semáforo en rojo para luego volver a conducir hasta su hogar.  
Necesitaba un descanso, una ducha y un vaso de whisky para el dolor de cabeza, en pocos minutos estuco en su casa para poder descansar un poco.

Bajó de su auto, cerró la puerta sacando las llaves y camino silbando a su casa, cuando entro Jarvis le dió la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes señor Stark, la señorita Potts de encuentra en su recámara.

Frunció el ceño por dos obvias razones, primero Jarvis le habría avisado cuando Potts entrará a su hogar y segundo Potts ya no tenía llaves de su residencia, luego de terminar ella se las había de vuelto.

Con desconfianza caminó hasta su habitación donde entró para ver a Pepper Potts recostada en su cama con una sábana de seda cubriendo su cuerpo. Tony abrió la boca de sorpresa pero luego volvió a fruncir su ceño

-¿Qué haces aquí?   
-¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida como me la merezco, amor?

Preguntó la CEO con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba desnuda para caminar hacia donde estaba Tony y robarle un beso. Claramente el castaño iba a caer al deseo y la lujuria así que prontamente estuvieron los dos recostados, Tony encima de la chica mordiendo y besando su cuello mientras Potts soltaba algunos gemidos.

-Pepper -gruño el castaño cuando la pelirroja movió su cadera- te extrañe   
-Yo extrañe tu dinero, Anthony.

Tony levantó su cabeza para mirarla y lo supo todo, antes de poder reaccionar la chica le había inyectado una sustancia en el brazo, se dejó caer en la cama sin poder respirar muy bien

-Lo siento cariño, pero de verdad necesitamos tu dinero

Y con una mano le quitó el reactor Arc de su pecho mientras se colocaba a reír, se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa mientras Tony intentaba coger su celular aunque sin   
victoria alguna.

-Oh, el pobrecito quiere ayuda -Potts se acercó para tomar el teléfono y quitar el chip rompiendolo- lástima que no podrás tener ayuda alguna, gracias por nada Anthony Stark, fuiste un real ingenuo.

Y con un beso en la frente la chica salió de la habitación riéndose. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras Tony sentía que su vida se desprendía lentamente si alguien no aparecía ayudarle, intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos pero lo que le había inyectado le estaba causando sueño.

"No quiero morir, por favor, alguien salvenme"

Pensaba en castaño hasta que sintió una ráfaga de viento, ladeó un poco su cuello e imponente en la ventana con sus alas de color blanca y puntas doradas se encontraba su ángel guardián.

Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esta nuevo ataque a Tony comienza la guerra, espero que se den cuenta los sentimientos de Steve, nos vemos pronto, espero.


	18. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus manos acariciaban la cintura y cadera de la pelirroja quién sonrió intentaba por todos los medios no gemir, aunque claramente aquello no funcionaba. Una caricia en el momento de Stephen y una mordida en el pezón derecho del pecho de Wanda basto para que la pasión de desatase. Solo necesitaban el calor de sus cuerpos y una cama para hacer su deseo carnal realidad.

Wanda sonrió mientras miraba a través de un espejo lo que ocurría con Anthony, pero la imagen se volvió difusa rápidamente cuando Lucifer entró a la estancia, Lucifer...Que nombre tan idiota le habían colocado a su hermano, era mejor llamarlo

Stephen Strange.

Una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro al igual que en el de Stephen, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con ese estúpido e inferior animal.

—Me gusta cómo estás trabajando con Víctor Von Doom y Pepper Potts, nunca pensé que ella sería tan perra para dañar a su novio.

—No hay nada que un poco de dinero pueda mover ¿No? 

La pequeña bruja se movió hacia el lado de Strange quien sonrió con sorna para pasar un brazo tras su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. 

—Pero yo no te conseguí con dinero, pequeña brujita -un dedo paso por los labios de la pelirroja quien rió en voz bajita y mordió la piel juguetonamente- yo te moví con algo mucho mejor ¿No, pequeña? 

—El sexo contigo es muy bueno, sí, y eso no lo podíamos tener en el cielo. Tienes razón me conseguiste con algo mucho mejor. 

Stephen rió para tomar los labios de Wanda entre los suyos y comenzar a besarlo, las manos de la chica ágiles como siempre rápidamente fueron a parar a la camisa del pelinegro para empezar a desabrochar sus botones mientras que él no se quedaba atrás.

Sus manos acariciaban la cintura y cadera de la pelirroja quién sonrió intentaba por todos los medios no gemir, aunque claramente aquello no funcionaba. Una caricia en el momento de Stephen y una mordida en el pezón derecho del pecho de Wanda basto para que la pasión de desatase. Solo necesitaban el calor de sus cuerpos y una cama para hacer su deseo carnal realidad.

Y aunque Lilith lo negase mil veces, ellos dos podían descongelar el frío del infierno con solo tener sexo candente en cualquier lugar de aquel lugúbre túnel.

Sus sentidos se encontraban dispersos, a veces volvían y lentamente volvía a caer a negro, aún no podía entender que es lo que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era a Steve.

Steve entrando con una imponentes alas color blancas y doradas en las puntas, sus alas eran simplemente perfectas, formaban tres capas diferentes. Recordaba como se había acercado a él y con cuidado lo había desposado, y su fiebre había comenzando a subir, sudaba frío, intentaba hablar pero no podía y una descarga eléctrica ocurrió cuando Steve le había vuelto a colocar el reactor en el lugar donde iba.

Como si conociera de toda la vida que es lo que debía hacer y cómo debía actuar en casos así.

El efecto de la droga estaba comenzando hacer efecto, su consciencia iba y venía pero sabía que en cada minuto llamaba al rubio, susurraba su nombre intentando que se quedará con él, que no se fuese de nuevo.

«¿Qué sucedió?  
—Pelea de nuevo con Pepper, lo normal, angelito no te preocupes  
—Deberias de pelearte con ella, luego llegas enojado y no me gusta verte así.

Una sonrisa coqueta y un bufido se escucharon en la habitación  
—Siempre te elegire a ti, Steve»

«—Steve, angelito, ¿Dónde estás?

El castaño se quitó el saco para dejarlo encima de su cama junto con la corbata, empezó abrir los botones de su camisa cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento en su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede Anthony?  
—Vaya, pensé que no aparecerias

Un bufido se escucho detrás de él y una pequeña risa de burla salió de sus labios.

—¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con tu protegido?  
—La verdad no, estaba cuidando de Thor en la misión que estaba teniendo pero ya terminaron  
—¡Pues bien! Es hora de que estés conmigo

Una risita feliz salió de sus labios y una sonrisa alucinante apareció en el rostro del capitán.»

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió algo helado en su frente y vio unos ojos verdes mirándolo

—Steve...  
—Tranquilo Tony, vuelve a dormir -susurro Loki-

El castaño negó la cabeza mientras intentaba incorporarse pero el pelinegro se lo negó

—No, aún estás exhausto. Debes descansar

Trago en seco mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, cayó rendido mientras Loki volvía a colocarle paños fríos en su frente.

Solo esperaba que Steve encontrará prontamente los responsables.

«—Tony, ya no nos podemos ver más  
—¿Dejarás de ser mi ángel guardián?   
—No, no es eso, Tony estamos en peligro y no te puedo colocar en peligro a ti, solo...por favor

Negó con la cabeza apartándose del rubio y cruzándose de brazos   
—¿Y que haras angelito? ¿Borrarme la memoria? ¿Ocultar el hecho de que te puedo ver, escuchar y conversar contigo?

El angel tragó en seco mientras se acercaba a Anthony colocando dos dedos en su sien

—Lo siento tanto, no quiero esto suceda pero...  
—Steve, no.  
—Anthony Stark, desde este momento tus memorias quedarán bloqueadas sobre mi aparición en tu vida  
—Steve, no lo hagas

El castaño se intentaba safar pero simplemente no podía, el angel lo tenía muy bien sostenido

—Olvidaras cada vez que me viste y si alguna vez me vuelves a ver tu memoria nuevamente será borrada sin afectar ningún otro recuerdo, no recordarás a tu ángel guardián ni su nombre.

—Steve...

—Te amo, perdóname, pero debo protegerte.

Y cuando Steve se alejó, Tony se desvaneció, el ángel lo tomó antes de que cayera y con cuidado lo llevó a su cama.

Todo lo hacía por él»

—Ángel...Steve

Susurraba Tony en su fiebre, comenzaba a recordar de a poco lo que sucedía con Steve mientras que su ángel volaba por las calles de New York buscando a los responsables.


	19. XVI

El ruido de la ciudad cesaba cada vez más, aún así las luces en New York seguían en lo alto, como si reflejarán las estrellas en el cielo.

Steve se movía de forma zigzagueante por la carretera mientras intentaba buscar dónde se encontraba el malnacido de Krillian o en su defecto Pepper Potts y Víctor Von Doom.

—¡Steve, espera!

Escuchó como era llamado, sin embargo no paró en su búsqueda, no podía dejar que se les escapará, debía encontrar a uno aunque fuese.

—¡Steve!

Escuchaba las voces de Pietro, Peggy y Buck gritar detrás de él, sin embargo no se iba a detener, no, debía encontrar a los responsables para hacerlos pagar. Su quijada se apretó sin que él se diese cuenta al igual que sus manos que estaban convertidas en puño en aquel momento. Peggy pasó volando rápido a su lado para colocarse frente a él.

—¡Alto ahí, Steve!

El angel se detuvo aún volando mientras que Buck y Pietro llegaban a su lado.

—Margaret, basta, vete a cuidar a Thor y déjame seguir.

—No, estás muy enojado y puedes provocar algo en ese estado, además estás muy bajo, casi volando a ras de suelo, puede provocar que alguien te vea.

—Y Tony te necesita en este minuto -hablo Pietro-

—Es tu protegido, Steve y no puedes dejarlo solo, así que haz el favor de dar la vuelta o llamo a San Pedro -murmuro la única mujer ángel con su ceño fruncido, Steve gruño y se dio la vuelta en el aire para volver a la casa de Tony. Peggy, Pietro y Buck suspiraron.

—Buck, ve a rondar la ciudad, Pietro vas con Clint quién está con Thor, yo iré a calmar a Steve.

—¡Sí capitana! -mumuraron los dos ángeles para volar los dos a lados totalmente opuestos mientras Peggy negaba con la cabeza.  
—Parecen humanos inmaduros.

  
Loki suspiro por enésima vez en aquellas dos horas, miraba por la ventana mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, la fiebre de Tony al fin había bajado, minutos atrás había dejado a Bruce en la puerta, claro que había llegado a tiempo para detener la intoxicación que podía generar la inyección de Potts en su cuerpo.

Soltó sus brazos para con su mano izquierda acariciar su cuello tenso, solo esperaba que Clint y Thor pudiesen tener una pista de donde mierda se había metido Pepper Potts y que mierda era el documento que encontró Nat en la oficina de Víctor Von Doom.

—Steve...

Se escuchó detrás de él, se acercó a Tony para ver su temperatura y notar que no estaba con fiebre altas, lo que quería decir que solo estaba soñando.

Steve tocó el suelo al mismo tiempo que Peggy se colocaba frente a él con sus brazos cruzados, suspiró, de verdad que no quería pelear con la ángel pero también sabía que en ese momento era la única que lo podía controlar.

—No puedes reaccionar de esa manera.  
—Perdon, Peggy pero es ¡No sé! Simplemente no puedo controlar lo que siento, ahora que soy humano es más difícil, siento algo aquí -murmuro apuntando su pecho- como si me ardiera y solo...

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, claramente no le diría a Peggy que deseaba con todo su corazón matar de una maldita ves a Pepper, Wanda y a todo aquel que estuviese en ese momento atentando contra la vida de Tony.

—Steve, no sé cuan difícil es, pero debes intentar controlarte, Padre confía en ti por algo, por ello te envió aquí para que lo ayudarás a controlar a Lucifer.

Él Ángel suspiró asintiendo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera y miraba un punto fijo contando hasta 100, ya se estaba comenzando a relajar de a poco y sentía como su cuerpo le pedía algo de comer.

Era humano después de todo.

—Ve a comer algo, eres humano y debes guardar fuerzas pero por favor, Steve ya no hagas eso, recuerda que a pesar de ser humano, aún eres ángel y no queremos que te descubran.

El rubio asintió para entrar de una vez a la casa, Peggy se cruzó de brazos y con la cabeza derrotada, extrañaba aquellos días dónde todo era mejor y más fácil.

Sus dedos acariciaban aquel torso desnudo, los gemidos se escuchaban en aquella pequeña habitación, la chica estaba amarrada a las esposas que estaban en la pared, su boca acariciaba cada pedazo de piel libre, cada pedazo en que sabía, podía tocar la gloria de la chica.

Bajando sus besos por el cuello, llegó hasta el seno de la mujer, con su boca tomó el pezón para besarlo, un sirva quejido se escuchó, sonrió.

Le encantaba tenerla tan sumisa para él, con la punta de su lengua acarició la areola del pezón derecho mientras que su mano bajaba para acariciar los labios vaginales de la chica, se retorcía cerca de su cuerpo haciendo que un gruñido saliese de su garganta.

Quería tomarla ya y no iba a esperar toda la maldita eternidad, ya no necesitaba la eternidad para tener sexo con ella.

Porque Wanda ya era solo suya.

Mientras dos cuerpos se entregaban a la pasión y deseo carnal, otros dos luchaban para que uno se mantuviera con vida y el otro le rogaba a Dios que por favor, lo dejase vivir.

Vivir una eternidad, aunque no fuese a su lado.


	20. XVII

—Así qué Steve siempre fue mi ángel guardián -preguntó Tony, había despertado hace algunas horas atrás y por el primero que había preguntado, había sido por el ángel.

—Sí, y Peggy ella es mi ángel. -respondió Loki mientras Peggy le dedicaba una sonrisa a su guardián.

—Vaya, si que es...hermosa, bueno, como la mayoría de los Ángeles -pronuncio el castaño a lo que hizo reír un poco a la ángel

—¿Cómo te sientes Anthony?   
—Como si me hubiese atropellado un camión, ángel Margaret, pero gracias por la preocupación.  
—Oh no, por favor, si incluso ayudé muchas veces a Steve en cuidarte, dime Peggy, por favor.

Ambos castaños sonrieron, Peggy con un infinito cariño hacia el mejor amigo de Loki y Tony con profunda admiración hacia aquel bello angel que se posaba frente a él.

Aunque nadie le ganaba a Steve.

Buck junto a Pietro caminaban por las grandes calles de oro, se podía escuchar la risa de algunos angeles del tercer nivel, pequeños querubines jugando a las escondidas con los angeles mayores llamados tronos¹, Buck sonrió al ver que un pequeño Querubín se intentaba esconder detrás de él.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede amiguito?  
—Estoy escondiendome del hermano Azariel², si ganó me prometió llevarme a la tierra en uno de estos días.

Buck río al igual que Pietro, James se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño Querubín.

—Yo también jugaba así con Azariel, ¿Y sabes dónde nunca me encontraba? Debajo de las alas de Padre, así que ve a esconderte allí, créeme que Padre no le dirá nada y te podrá esconder.

El pequeño Querubín revoleteo sus alas feliz para alejarse de los dos ángeles guardianes.

—¡Gracias hermano James, gracias hermano Pietro!  
—¡Ten cuidado, no te vayas hacer daño! -gritó Pietro de vuelta al darse cuenta de lo rápido que volaba aquel pequeño.

James se reincorporó para mirar a sus amigo y los dos suspiraron, ya sabían a lo que venían por lo que James intentó grabar lo más posible de aquel paraíso celestial, sin saber si algún día volvería a pisarlo.

Lo más probable era que no, no sin Nat.

  
Natalia y Steve se encontraban sentándose frente a frente mirándose. Los dos se encontraban callado, la pelirroja suspiró mientras comenzaba a impacientarse, hace aproximadamente 1 hora atrás habían llamado a Pietro y James para que subieran al hogar y aún no tenían noticia de ellos.

—Nat, estarán bien.  
—Lo sé, solo que....

La pelirroja suspiró, ella sabía que ya no podía volver al hogar, su cuerpo, su templo lo había profanado la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Clint, no quería guiar a James también a sus pecados, sabían cuán grande sería el dolor del pelinegro si no volvía nuevamente a su hogar, donde pertenecía.

Puesto que ella nunca perteneció allí.

En parte agradecía a Padre que los eventos hubiesen ocurrido y que la mandase a ella a tierra, puesto que Padre sabía sus intenciones de ser una humana y poder dejar atrás sus alas.

Una humana, no una caída como la maldita traidora de su hermana de alas.

Gruñó en voz baja cuando sintieron una repentina bajando viento y a Pietro con una sonrisa a parado frente a ellos dos.

—Ya viene en camino.

Avisó, y los dos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Steve alegre y bastante relajado, puesto que al final podía volver a tener contacto con su hermano de alas.

Natalia en cambio, bastante sería y preocupada, no quería arrastrar a James a sus pecados, pero sabía que al final por más que ella trazará el camino, Padre ya tenía el designio para ambos.

A veces, solo a veces, odiaba el oráculo del destino.

  
Peggy sobrevolaba la ciudad, iba sola puesto que Pietro estaba con Nat y Steve esperando la llegada de James a la tierra, suspiró.

Solo esperaba que con la llegada de James como ser humano, no de complicará todo, a veces tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder tanto a ella, como sus amigos y protegidos. En el último tiempo le había tomado gran cariño a Clint y a Tony, no eran malos hombres, solo estuvieron perdidos algún tiempo en su vida y necesitaban volver a ese camino de la luz.

Pero la ángel tenía claro que solamente ellos como sus guías podían hacer aquello realidad. La ángel sonrió para bajar y pararse a un lado del lago, aquella noche la luna estaba hermosa y claro que no iba a desaprovechar de observar cada creación hermosa que había hecho padre.

Solo fueron algunos segundos de despite cuando algo la hizo gritar de dolor y caer a tierra echa bolita, la habían atrapado con cadenas con sangre humana y de zirconia, la castaña comenzó a desesperarse mientras intentaba huir, aunque cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo alguna parte de aquella cadena la hacia gritar de dolor puesto que la quemaba.

Escuchó pasos a su alrededor pero no puso descifrarlos.

—Vaya, vaya, pero a quien hemos casado.

Peggy levantó su mirada enfurecida para ver quién le hablaba, cometió el error más grande puesto que llegó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Lucifer...  
—No hermana, aquí en tierra soy Stephen Strange, te he extrañado Peggy.

La ángel tragó en seco, tenía a su hermano de alas frente a ella y simplemente no podía hacer nada, se sentía muy debilitada por las cadenas.

—¿Qué me harás?  
—Seras mi carnada para atraer al imbécil de Steve, Margaret. Lástima que te debo lastimar para lastimarlo, yo que tanto te quería.  
—¿Me harás daño?

Strange sonrió, oh haría algo mucho mejor que eso para demostrarle a padre quién mandaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.-Los tronos, a veces identificados con los Ophanim, son, en la teología cristiana, el tercero de los coros, o tipos, de la más alta categoría de ángeles, tras los serafines y querubines. Sostienen el trono de Dios, que dirige directamente su categoría, y transmiten su voluntad a las demás. Suelen ser representados con alas multicolores.
> 
> 2.-Es uno de los nombres que recibe el ángel de la muerte entre los judíos y musulmanes. Tiene por misión recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas.


	21. XVIII

Tony suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero ya estaba mucho mejor, hace algunos minutos atrás había terminado de hablar con Rodhey, su amigo esperaba tener al menos la próxima semana libre. Agradecía que Loki estuvo pendiente la noche y parte del día con él, pero ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y estaba bastante aburrido, lamentablemente el somnífero aún le hacía efecto por lo que podía concluir que habían usado Diazepam para dormitarlo, una gran cantidad pero no la suficiente para que tuviera grandes problemas respiratorios y un ataque al corazón.

Aún lo necesitaban con vida.

Gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que sus dedos tamborileaban alrededor de la sábana, necesitaba tener algo entre sus dedos, estos picaban por poder construir, desarmar y rearmar algo, la puerta se abrió pero no le tomó importancia pensando que era Loki.

—Te dije que te fueras a tu casa, que yo estaba bien.  
—Si, bueno, Loki se fue hace media hora.

Movió la cabeza para ver quién estaba parado en su puerta, su garganta de reseco y pudo jurar que él podía sentir el desenfrenado latir de su corazón.

—Hola Tony.  
—Hola mmmh ¿Steve? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre 

El rubio sopló dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de derrota.

—Si, ese es mi verdadero nombre, mas Rogers no es mi apellido, los ángeles no tenemos apellido 

—Lo supuse, pajarito, pero estoy muy enfadado contigo, alitas.   
—Lo siento, yo no vi venir lo que Pepper...  
—Interrumpiendo- ¿Qué? 

Preguntó el castaño mientras Steve lo miraba como si fuese un gran Golden retriver que había hecho una maldad 

—No es por lo de Pepper, Steve, luego hablaremos de eso ¿Por qué borrabas mis recuerdos contigo?

—Debía protegerte, Tony, no podía saber que estabas en peligro y que tú sabías de mi existencia.

El castaño bufó e hizo un ademán con su mano como restándole importancia -Siempre supe que había alguien conmigo, no era casualidad que luego de muchos accidentes, conducir borracho, confundir las bebidas con los aceites yo pudiera seguir con vida, Steve.

—No me la hiciste fácil debo decir -respondió risueño el rubio cruzándose de brazos-  
—Oh por favor, he sido tu mejor protegido, no mientas, mentir es malo.

Steve negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña risa salía de sus labios.

—Eso no lo puedo negar, mmh ¿Recuerdas todo?  
—Absolutamente todo, desde cumpleaños, hasta cuando estaba aburrido y tú llegabas hacerme compañía.  
—No sé si eso es bueno o malo, Tony.  
—Tambien recuerdo la vez que me salvaste en el parque, cuando nos disparaban.

El castaño miró la expresión seria y dura de Steve, sabía que seguía castigándose por ese acontecimiento al igual que la incrustación de su reactor y ahora estoy.

—No es tu culpa.  
—No te he protegido bien.  
—Has sido el mejor, Steve, no soy un ser humano fácil de cuidar.  
—Soy tu ángel, debería adelantarme a los hecho, Tony.  
—Eres ángel, no un vidente, Steve, nadie sabía lo que ocurriría.  
—Si antes de ayer nos atacaron en el parque, tuve que haber aproximado esto, Dios -murmuro acongojado el rubio- soy un tonto.

Tony negó con la cabeza, con cuidado se acomodó en la cama dejándole un espacio a Steve.

—Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.

El ángel dudó si hacerlo, Tony aún estaba convaleciente y debía cuidar de él, no aprovecharse de su enfermedad.

—Tony...  
—Steve, ahora que al fin me puedes sentir no desecharemos está oportunidad, acuéstate a mi lado y tranquilo, conozco las reglas, Angelito.

Steve suspiró y entró a la habitación quitándose su chaqueta y sus zapatos para terminar semirecostado en la cama de Stark, sus hombros se rozaban levemente.

—Okey si te digo que me cuentes todo desde el principio no lo harás ¿No?  
—Te sabes la historia de memoria, Tony, te la he contando  
—Vaya, pensé que habías olvidado aquel pequeño secreto. Steve, cuéntame la historia de las hadas madrinas nuevamente como cuando era niño.

Steve suspiró y paso una mano tras la cabeza de Tony para hacerle pequeños masajes, en todo caso se lo debía. Tony había dicho que en cuanto seria humano Steve tendría que mimarlo, no pensaba que años después estarían pagando lo que Tony le había hecho prometer.

—Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando en la Tierra comenzaron a habitar los primeros hombres, ya existían bestias temibles que dominaban la oscuridad y sembraban el terror a su paso.

Por fortuna, también existían seres buenos y compasivos, como las hadas, que sirvieron al hombre y le protegieron de todo peligro. Así, para que los primeros habitantes de la tierra no murieran de frío en el crudo invierno, el Hada de la Luz les regaló el fuego. Y para que pudieran defenderse de los grandes monstruos, el Hada de los Metales, les regaló espadas y escudos.

Todas las hadas bondadosas tenían algo que obsequiar a los hombres, todas menos el Hada de la Noche, que a pesar de ser generosa, no podía encontrar un regalo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Un buen día, mientras descansaba en el regazo de un río, el Hada de la Noche se encontró con un muchacho que temblaba de frío a los pies de un árbol. Cuando le preguntó, el triste chiquillo solo pudo explicarle que había perdido todo en la vida, y que un furioso dragón había devorado su casa, su caballo y su gato.

Con el corazón arrugado, el hada buena quiso compensarle con un noble detalle, agarró un trozo de su vestido, hecho de la noche más oscura, y dibujó con él la silueta exacta del muchacho. Seguidamente, la colocó sobre el suelo y la llenó de magia, y el muchacho se llenó de alegría al ver que la silueta imitaba todos sus movimientos.

Entonces, el Hada de la Noche recorrió el mundo entero, regalándole a cada hombre su propia sombra, hecha con los retazos de su vestido, para que jamás volvieran a sentirse solos en el mundo.

Una pequeña risita se escucho proveniente de Tony, quién colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve 

—Si sabes que esa historia del hada de la noche es mentira ¿No?  
—Lo se, solo que cuando tú la cuentas me hace sentir menos solo...como cuando el hada creó la sombra.

Un silenció se instauró en la habitación mientras Steve le seguía haciendo cariño a su protegido el cuál lentamente iba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

—Steve...gracias por nunca dejarme y siempre salvarme 

Murmuró entre dormido y despierto el castaño, el ojiazul sonrió y lo tapó de mejor manera para que Tony durmiese abrigado 

—tranquilo Tony, yo siempre seré tu hada de la noche.

Pero Steve quería ser mucho más que eso, quería cuidar, proteger, hacer feliz a Tony, verlo reír, verlo gritar, que sus ojos brillarán, quería ser el causante de que Tony pudiese descansar y en las mañanas despertar bien, quería...

Quería tantas cosas con Tony que solamente pensar en ella le causaba un enorme nudo en la garganta, porque sabía que nunca podían hacerse realidad.

Giró un poco su cabeza y con una sonrisa acercó sus labios para dejarle un beso en la frente al filántropo quien dormía plácidamente.

—Te quiero, Tony.

Por fin se atrevió a decir las palabras que tanto le costaba dejar partir.


	22. XIV

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el último contacto que tuvo con Steve, el rubio se había perdido al igual que Natasha, solo Loki, Rodhey, Happy estaban con él.

No entendía porque esa desaparición tan repentina del rubio ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había dicho algo realmente estúpido cuando se quedó dormido en sus brazos?   
Tony suspiró mientras le daba otro sorbo a su limonada auspiciada de limones de supermercado, azúcar en bolsa y su exprimidor. 

Sus marcas ya se estaban secando, e incluso ya estaba mucho más repuesto, por obligación de Rodhey tuvo que ir al doctor y explicar lo que había pasado -claro que obvió detalles demás- ya su sistema había botado completamente aquella droga que le había suministrado Pepper.

Pepper...

Ni siquiera entendía porque la mujer que amó tanto estaba realizando aquello, se sentía tan... imbécil.  
Había confiado en ella cuando simplemente Pepper era bastante notorio que no seguía enamorado de él y solo estaba a su lado por conveniencia. Le dolió tanto cuando tuvo que colocar una demanda en su contra.

Sin embargo, sabía que era necesario, Pepper estaba robando de su dinero y no sabía con que fines, rogaba a los ángeles para que fuera con fines personales y no que estuviera financiando un proyecto terrorista.

Suspiró mirando la hora en la pared, aquel reloj le mostraba que eran las 21:15 de la noche, muy temprano para acostarse y muy tarde para seguir pensando en calamidades.

Se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se quedó parado ¿Quién podría ser? Aquella noche nevaba un poco y no creería que fuese Thor buscando a Loki, siendo que aún se recuperaba de lo que le había pasado hace cerca de tres semanas atrás.

Loki bajo las escaleras con una expresión confundida, aquel día el pelinegro se quedaría allí puesto que la nevada lo había pillado y simplemente ya no podía viajar.

—¡Pero ve abrir, estúpido!

Gruñó el pelinegro y antes de girarse para ir abrir la puerta le mostró el dedo del medio.

—Ya voy.

Comentó en voz alta cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió por lo que vió.

—Hola Tony.

La casa estaba en total silencio mientras Steve, Natasha y un hombre desconocido para él se encontraban de brazos cruzados en diferentes puntos.

Steve afirmado de una pared, Natasha sentada en un sofá y el otro hombre detrás de su sofá.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes nada de Peggy desde hace una semana?

—A veces no solo pasa conmigo, James, también pasa con Thor 

—Sin embargo no creo que esté con el rubio de tu hermano cuidándolo en su cama ¿O si? 

Loki gruñó mirando de mala manera a ese hombre, aunque si las miradas tuviesen en una batalla en este momento estaría ganando el contrario pobre de Loki.

—¿Y no pueden contactarse con ella -pregunte. Steve negó con su cabeza.

—Podemos, pero cuando somos ángeles ahora los tres somos simples humanos, por ello he venido a buscar tu ayuda, Tony.

—¿Para que me necesitas a mi, alitas? 

—Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a un ángel, es la única manera de que podamos encontrar a Peggy ¿Me ayudarías? 

Suspiré, odiaba que ese nombre saliera con tanta familiaridad de sus labios ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? No, no, no, no podía estar enamorado de aquel ángel, simplemente sería impensable.

Pero como buen masoquista soy y porque Steve era mi amigo acepté en ayudarlo. 

—Esta bien, dime qué tengo que hacer  
—Genial, solo debes pensar en un nombre, este es Pietro ¿Lo tienes?  
—Claro pero ¿Qué debo pensar?

Steve miró a Natasha y está me miró haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, odiaba esa mirada tan gélida que tenía Natasha cuando se aproximaba un problema de gran envergadura

—Debes pensar en que necesitas ayuda, que estás muy mal 

—Per si está Steve, él es mi ángel guardián...

—Soy tu ángel guardián pero le di la facultad a todos los guardianes de mi clan que cuando tú estuvieras en peligro podrían aparecer salvandote 

Abrí mi boca bastante sorprendido por esa revelación pero solo asentí y cerré mis ojos pensando 

«Pietro ayuda»  
«Pietro estoy en peligro»  
«Pietro, sálvame»

Llevaba algunos minutos así cuando me estaba daré por vencido cuando un aire golpeó mi rostro haciendo abrir mis ojos, las velas blancas se apagaron y allí en el centro de la mesa, imponente se alzaba un ángel con sus alas blancas, grises y azules.

—¿Dónde está el peligro?  
—Pietro ¡Al fin podemos contactarte!  
—Steve ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Al bajarse de la mesa aquel ángel y pararse frente a Steve se podía notar una diferencia de estatura 

«Si Steve es de este tamaño siendo humano, como ángel debe ser más alto» pensé.

—No podemos contactar a Peggy -Dijo el hombre extraño-   
—Peggy está desaparecida desde hace una semana, intenté contactar con ella y tampoco pude, dame 10 minutos para sobrevolar la ciudad y volver.

Steve asintió y el ángel salió de la casa por aquel techo con sus lindas alas agitándose.

—¿Quién es él? -pregunte  
—Pietro, el ángel guardián de Clint -me contesto Loki-

Vaya, así que el pajarraco si tenía ángel guardián, y yo pensando que ni siquiera el diablo lo quería.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos cuando el ángel volvió pero está vez entró por una puerta, estaba agitado, aunque no se le notaba ninguna perla de sudor.

—Me encontré con Carol, me ayudó a sobrevolar la ciudad, Peggy está, está débil muy débil...  
La tienen encadenada.

El rostro de Steve, Natasha y el otro hombre fue de un poema de terror total, como si la pesadilla de Edgar Allan Poe cobrase vida.

—Peggy está yéndose.

Y en ese momento incluso Loki estaba débil ¿Qué mierda pasaba en aquel lugar? ¿Y por qué aquello era tan malo?


End file.
